Infractus Mens, Convulsus Monumentum
by Inumaru12
Summary: When a devil fruit user shatters Luffy's memories it's up to his Nakama, Ace and Shanks to put them back together and discover some thigs about Luffy they never knew. Some ZoLu Yaoi. Some angst and stuff. Please review NOW COMPLETE!
1. Star Wish Island and Yoniko

Inumaru12: Hi everybody

**Inumaru12: **Hi everybody! Everyone who has read **Whatever Makes You Happy** by me has been waiting to read this it seems. At least I think so since I've gotten reviews and E-mails asking when this was coming out. I hope I bring up to everyone's expectations.

**Just a warning! There will be some Yaoi! I'm not sure how much yet but there will be some ZoLu. There won't be too much though. So if you can't deal with it, leave.**

Please also be kind about my OC! I will try my hardest not to make her a Mary-Sue and if for some reason I make her one without realizing it please some one tell me and I'll try my best to change her.

Okay, time to start the story! **Please Review!! **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own One Piece, If I did that would be so cool. (Sighs)**

**Warnings: Some Yaoi, some angst, cursing, somewhat smarter Luffy, yatta, yatta, yatta. **

**Infractus Mens, Convulsus Monumentum**

**(Title means, Broken Mind, Shattered Memories)**

**Chapter 1: ****Star Wish Island and Yoniko**

It was a beautiful day on the ocean as the Merry Go sailed with its occupants happily. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were playing a game and running around the ship, Zoro was currently sleeping with his back to the mast, Robin and Nami were on beach chairs, Nami was tanning and Robin was reading a book. Sanji tending to the women's every whim.

Everything was normal and happy as could be. It was rare when they got such laid back times, usually they would be on some weird adventure. What they didn't know is that their weirdest adventure had yet to come.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A girl around age fifteen with a long brown braid and fierce green eyes was squatting in a boat with a telescope. She was watching her newest prey. She watched the straw hats play and muttered about how stupid they were. It was a ritual she did. She would watch a pirate ship for a while and talk about how stupid they are and then go steal from them. It was just the way she did things.

Her name is Yoniko. She came from a rich family and was the only child. Being such an only rich child she was pampered and no one disagreed with her. She had to constantly win and be right, and when she didn't she would blow her top and blame someone which would cause them to be fired and never find work again.

Yoniko grew overconfident and smug as she grew, thinking the world revolved around her. She grew bored as she reached the age fourteen and decided to leave home and become a bounty hunter-Slash-treasure stealer, whichever was the most convenient. She left with most of her parent's servants but they were stupid enough to go through a vicious storm and get themselves killed or lost at sea. (Because it definitely wasn't her fault.)

Most of the time she caught small fries or got extremely lucky with someone with lots of treasure, which she took as he own. Getting bored with such small fries, as she called them, she decided to work on bigger gigs.

Yoniko grinned. This was going to be easy. Get in and out, maybe snag a pirate's head, and get out of there a butt load richer. Besides, if for some reason anything went wrong she could always use her secret moves and wipe the floor clean with them.

She smirked. Time to go to work.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Oi Nami, look! There is an island in the horizon!" Luffy pointed out from his usual spot on the ram's head that he took as he finished playing with Usopp and Chopper.

Nami looked up from tanning and smiled lightly.

"That's Star Wish Island. That's the next Island we need to go to." Nami said.

"Why is it called Star Wish Island Nami?" Asked Chopper as he looked up at her.

"Well, it's called Star Wish Island because every 100 years a meteor shower is visible from only this Island and it is said that if you make a wish that it will come true. And this week is the 100 year mark of the meteor shower, so how about we stay here to see it? How about that Captain?" Nami asked, looking at Luffy.

Luffy turned to her and gave her his infamous one hundred watt grin.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Luffy said. Nami then smiled and nodded.

"This once reminds me of when I had to fight this bad villain who tried to steal all the stars in the sky so little children couldn't make any more wishes." Usopp said, with distant look of false remembrance on his face. But that was enough to catch Chopper's attention.

"What!? What happened, did you win?" Chopper asked, his eyes shining in eagerness of hearing of what Usopp did.

"Of course I won! I am the great Captain Usopp-Sama after all." Usopp said, sticking his chest out in pride.

"Sugoi! Sugoi Usopp!" Chopper squealed as he danced around Usopp merrily and as the other crewmates watched with smiles.

"Well," Sanji said as he finished taking a drag of his cigarette. "I'm going to go get started with lunch. Any orders?"

"Meat!" Yelled Luffy, throwing his arms up with glee.

"A salad for me Sanji-kun." Nami said.

Immediately hearts entered Sanji's eyes.

"Anything for you Nami-San. What can I get you Robin-Chan?" Sanji asked, smiling at the older women.

"A salad is also good with me Cook-san." Robin said, smiling at the blonde cook.

Sanji looked at the rest of them. "The rest of you shit heads will eat whatever I make." He said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Usopp cried, but Sanji just shrugged.

After all, fair was not a pirate's game.

As they neared the island Nami went down to the women quarters to change into some good clothes. Not more then a minute later the crew heard a scream cut through the once peaceful air.

Everyone jumped into action. Luffy jumped off the ram's head. Zoro awoke from his nap and started to pull his sword from its sheath. Usopp shakily lifted his slingshot. Chopper got one of his rumble balls out but didn't swallow it yet. Sanji came out of the kitchen, still wearing his apron. Robin had stood up and crossed her arms so she was ready to use her devil fruit powers when it is needed.

Everyone was ready to rumble when Nami came up from below the deck with a scary face that made everyone take a step back.

"IT'S GONE!" She shouted, obviously pissed off.

Everyone seemed to relax for a moment, seeing that it wasn't an enemy attacking but just something missing.

"What is missing Nami-san?" Sanji asked, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "Tell me and I'll find it for you my sweet."

Nami took her hand away and swatted him away slightly.

"My money! It's all gone!" She said.

Everyone froze. They all knew how Nami was about her money and they definitely did not want to get mixed in that.

"S-surely you missed placed it." Usopp said, but immediately hid behind Zoro as she turned her demon gaze onto him.

"No, I didn't! I always put it in a safe spot." Nami said.

"Maybe you lost it before we left the last island we were at." Zoro said, with a bored look on his face.

"I did not lose it! I counted it before we set sail and after we set sail, so it was exactly the same and it was there!" Nami hissed at Zoro.

Sanji looked darkly at the rest of the crew. "Okay, which of you shit heads took Nami-san's money?" Sanji asked, raising his leg threatening pain to the culprit.

"I didn't take it Sanji." Luffy said his arms crossed.

"Neither did I." Said Chopper, looking amazed at the fact that money just randomly disappears.

"I didn't take it either Cook-san." Robin said. Hearts were in Sanji's eyes.

"Ah, of course no one suggested that you would've taken it Robin-Chan!" Sanji said, the smoke from his cigarettes turning into hearts.

"Tch. I didn't take it either, Ero-Cook." Said Zoro.

A vein pulsed on Sanji's head. "What did you say seaweed head?" Sanji growled as he kicked at Zoro, who was ready for it. Zoro held Sanji's foot away with his sword and smirked at the blonde, which of course, made him even madder.

As the two went at it, Nami looked at Usopp.

"What about you? Did you take it?" Nami asked; her eyes hard.

Usopp's eyes widen. "What? No I would never take your money Nami. You know that." Usopp said putting his hands up in defense.

"I also know you're a liar." Nami muttered under her breath.

Usopp got a hurt looked on his face. Sure, he knew he was a compulsive liar but having one of his friends and crewmates calling him one stung hard.

"I may be a liar but I would never lie about taking your money Nami!" He shouted, trying to get her to see he was telling the truth.

Usopp and Nami glared at each other for a while until Luffy spoke.

"Enough. Usopp-kun said he didn't take it Nami, so he didn't take it. Besides Nakama don't steal from their own Nakama." Luffy said with a firm nod.

Everyone looked at their Captain and nodded. Nami looked at Usopp guiltily. "I'm sorry Usopp. I shouldn't have accused you. Please forgive me." Nami said with a short bow.

Usopp waved it off. "It's alright Nami. Really." He said.

Nami smiled at him and looked at the rest of her Nakama.

"Well, maybe it did get missed placed. I mean, we did get hit around a lot. I mean, from waves and Sea monsters and other things attacking us, it's possible it got thrown around." Nami said, her hope renewed.

"And good news is, you guys get to help me!" She said, grinning at her Captain and crew mates.

"Oro? How is that good news?" Luffy asked, confused.

"Well, good news for me, not for you." Nami said, with the same grin on her face.

Zoro started arguing with Nami about how she should just do it and Nami was telling Zoro in very graphic details (So graphic that Robin used her power to cover Chopper's ears) and tell him what she would do with his swords if he didn't help her. After that Zoro grudgingly decided to help her.

Sanji took off his apron and threw it to Usopp.

"Usopp, go put this back in the Kitchen and then turn the power on the stove to low and put the top on kettle. I'll finish lunch after we find Nami-san's money." Sanji said, as he saw that protecting Nami-san's money was more important then making lunch for these shit heads who might have taken it.

Usopp made a face at Sanji but turned and walked towards the kitchen door without complaints. He disappeared into the kitchen. There was suddenly Usopp's voice from the kitchen.

"_Hey, who are you?!" _

A few seconds after that there was a explosion from one of Usopp's exploding stars and then the door busted open and Usopp was pushed onto the ground on his back. A girl jumped over him and ran onto the deck, wide eyed as she stared at them then frantically searching for a way out.

"Stop her!" Shouted Usopp as he rolled onto his stomach. "She has Nami's money!"

Everything seemed to freeze as he said that. Nami was the first to react.

"Get her!" Nami screamed, furious that someone had the gull to steal money from her.

Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper immediately lunged forward and tried to catch her, while Sanji still couldn't fight a women and Robin and Nami figure it would be enough for them.

Zoro tried to slash her with sword but she quickly jumped out of the way. Chopper ate a rumble ball and grew huge and grabbed her around the waist holding her up.

Zoro sheathed his sword, figuring the fight was over. Luffy started to walk forward to confront her when the girl made a swift kick, hitting Chopper directly in the sensitive spot, making him go weak and letting the girl go.

The girl, in a last ditch effort put the palm of her hand on Luffy's forehead.

"_Mens Rumpo!" _The girl shouted, as light erupting from her head, and blinding the rest of the Straw hats.

The light finally dimmed away and Luffy stood stiff as a board. Suddenly, Luffy fell backwards onto the ground. He lay there, motionless. Everyone of the crew sat there in shock, as the girl took this to her liking. She ran to the side of the ship and jumped overboard, to where her little boat was and jumped into it.

The Straw Hats finally seemed to snap out of their shock as the girl began to furiously paddle towards Star Wish Island.

Zoro was the first to reach Luffy. The green haired bushido grabbed Luffy by the shoulders and shook him gently.

"Luffy, Luffy! Wake up! C'mon Luffy wake up!" He urged, trying to get the raven haired boy to wake.

Luffy's eyes were open but glazed over with a far away look.

"Let me see him!" Chopper said, pushing past the rest of the crew who had huddled around Luffy and were all concerned and nervous.

Chopper immediately check for a pulse and found it.

"I found Luffy's pulse but it's weak." Chopper said as he took out a flash light and flashed it in Luffy's eyes.

"Hmm…I'm getting to response. I don't know what she did to him but I don't know if I can cure it." Chopper whispered the last part, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Wait, where is she?" Usopp asked, looking around for her.

Everyone immediately looked up and around for her. Sanji went to the side of the ship and cursed.

"Shit, she's almost to the island already!" Sanji said.

"C'mon, can we make this thing go any faster?" Zoro shouted. Usopp went and grabbed the wheel of the ship and steered it towards the docks while the Sanji and Zoro handled the sails.

As they reached the docks it was obvious that the girl had already made it there. Her small boat was left by the dock and the rope that was tied to the boat was hurriedly tied to the dock.

The straw Hats dropped anchor, not even worrying about the fact that marines could see their ship.

"Chopper, you stay here with Luffy. The rest of us will go after her. She couldn't have gone far." Zoro said.

Chopper nodded and the rest of them got off the ship and ran towards the town. All of them with fierce determination on their faces.

'Don't worry Luffy. We'll get her, and then we'll figure out how to fix whatever happened to you.' Thought the Straw Hats as they ran into the town.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Yoniko cursed her foolishness. She had been so easily caught by the wonderful aroma of the food that was on the stove in the Straw Hats Pirates' kitchen.

After she had stolen the money she was trying to find a way out without getting caught and happen to walk through the kitchen. Once in there the smell of the food cooking smelled like heaven. Yoniko couldn't help but try a little bit of it.

But as she tried it, it made her fall into bliss. She had never had food that tasted like this before! It was so vibrant and tasty…It made her wonder if her parents really did hire a world renowned chef.

Yoniko was quickly pulled out of her bliss as the door opened and the long nose, tanned pirate walked through the door. There was a moment of silence when the man blinked and then asked:

"Hey, who are you?"

The pirate's eyes traveled downward to the pouch of money she had stolen, which was attached to her hip, and his eyes widen. Usopp hurriedly pulled out his slingshot from his back pocket and shot off an exploding star at her.

Yoniko threw herself out of the way and put her arms up to push off the wall and ran towards the long nose pirate. She pushed him and he fell backwards out of the kitchen onto his back.

Yoniko jumped over him and ran onto the deck, desperately looking for a way out.

"Stop her! She has Nami's money!" Shouted the tanned pirate from behind her. Yoniko mentally cursed, she should have shut him up.

"Get her!" Screamed a pissed off looking red head.

Suddenly a seaweed haired Bushido, a lanky guy with a straw hat, and a raccoon with a pink hat came at her. The seaweed head slashed at her but she dodged when suddenly the raccoon thing became huge! It picked her up around the waist and held her up captive.

The spoiled girl struggled as much as she possible could; kicking her legs wildly since those were the only things she could move. The lanky boy with the straw hat started to move up towards her. She kicked her feet at a more furious pace and finally seemed to hit the target, as the raccoon fell to his knees and its hold on her weakened by a huge difference.

Yoniko was panicking. So she did the only thing that seemed like it would be right in her mind. She used her _powers. _

She quickly placed her right hand palm onto the raven haired boy's forehead and focused her all her energy into her palm and then realeased it.

"Mens Rumpo!" The brunette shouted.

There was a bright light that blinded everyone. Then when the light finally dimmed the Straw Hat boy fell backwards onto the ground and his crew was in shock. Yoniko saw this as a advantage and made a run for it.

She jumped over the side of the ship, into the small boat she has and began to paddle furiously towards the Island. As she got to the dock she clumsily tied the road to the dock and ran off towards town, noticing that the Pirate ship wasn't far behind her.

She ran into town and pushed through the crowds of people. After running for a while she came to a big clear area with barely anyone in there. She put her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion from above. Yoniko looked up and saw a huge cloud of red.

"_I FOUND HER!" _

Yoniko whipped around and saw the tanned long nose pirate from before, but this time with a slingshot held high in his hand and a look and fury and determination on his face.

Yoniko turned to run but saw the blonde haired pirate standing there. She turned to run to run to the right but saw the green haired swordsman there. Frantically, Yoniko turned to the left but saw the orange haired women and the dark haired women pirates standing there.

She was surrounded.

The pirates stepped forward, the bloodlust in their eyes was clearer then day. They were about to go in for the kill when suddenly a voice just cut through the tension.

"Hey guys!" A voice called out, seemingly happy.

All of them stopped and looked at the voice in question.

"Ace?!" The pirates called out.

Yoniko felt her blood go cold.

'Fire Fist Ace! What is he doing here?' Yoniko thought, knowing she wouldn't be able to last long if she didn't get out of there. Before she could even attempt to move another voice came from behind Fire Fist Ace.

"Oi! So you're anchor's Nakama huh? You all sound like a good group from what Ace has said." The voice said, obviously with a smile in his voice.

Yoniko felt as if she just been dropped in a artic ocean in January.

'Red Haired Shanks…and Fire Fist Ace. Wait a moment…Straw Hat…Isn't that Monkey D. Luffy?' Yoniko realized as the cold truth started to engulf her and choke her.

Shanks looked at them with a friendly yet curious smile at all of them.

"Speaking of Luffy, where is he? I want to see how he is doing." Shanks said.

Suddenly the Straw Hat crew all looked at Yoniko and glared causing the area to decrease several notches.

"She," Said Zoro, pointing his sword at her, "Did something to Luffy and now he's back at the ship unresponsive and we don't even know what's wrong with him."

The brunette girl shuttered when she saw both cold pairs of eyes on her.

"What did you do to Luffy?" They both asked at the same time, their voice colder then a winter night.

'Oh Kami-Sama, What have I done?' Was all Yoniko asked her self as they all closed in on her.

**TBC**

**Inumaru12: **Wow… I must say, I never meant to make the first chapter this long. I can't promise you that all the chapters will be this long but I'll try my best. I worked SO hard on this chapter. (Seriously, Like many, MANY Hours) I hope I kept everyone in character and stuff.

So yeah, I'll explain Ace's and Shank's side of the story next chapter. I kinda have a sorta outline of how this is going but other then that, I'm making it up as I go. (FORGIVE ME! XD) Tell me you all what you think. And tell me honestly what you think of my character. I tried to not make her a Mary Sue. This is my first OC who is not based on my self. Yay!

**Infractus Mens , Convulsus Monumentum: **Broken Mind, Shattered Memories

**Mens Rumpo:** a raw version meaning Mind Shatter.

**Sugoi:** Amazing!

**Ero: **Meaning pervert. Like how Naruto calls Jiraiya Ero-Sannin.

**Nakama:** A special friend/ a very close friend that you consider family

If there is anything else you want to know/ or curious about leave a review (PLEASE! XD) or PM me or something. I would most likely answer you quicker through Review, just to let you know. Well until next time. Please review and tell me what you think. Ja Ne Minna-San!


	2. Shanks, Ace, and a explanation

**Inumaru12:** Wow. I got a lot of reviews (Well at least_ I_ think so.) for just the first chapter. Sorry if this is later then what you wanted but I have had to do school, Drama club and all that crap. I hope you all like this and is up to all your standards. Remember that Reviews are what keep me alive and going. So **PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

And things from why Shanks and Ace are there to what Yoniko's devil fruit powers are going to be explained this chapter. Nothing much is going to happen this chapter but it is very necessary for the story to go on. Next chapter is when everything exciting happens. Anyway, let's go.

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, if I did this would probably be one of the movies.**

**Warnings: Some Yaoi, some angst, cursing, somewhat smarter Luffy, maybe some spoilers, yatta, yatta, yatta. **

"Talking"  
'Thinking'

**Infractus Mens, Convulsus Monumentum**

**Chapter 2: ****Shanks, Ace, and an explanation**

It was a bright day as Fire Fist Ace set foot on Star Wish Island. Star Wish Island was a small city, or a big town, however you looked at it. Its people were cheerful and kind, always willing to help travelers, but strong when the time needed them to be. The small city was clean and smelled of the forest that was on the border of the city and it mixed with the smell of the ocean. Ace noticed that they were getting ready for some kind of festival it seemed, and they were all eager to help another.

Ace gave a small grin as he took a deep breath. He could really enjoy his time here if he wasn't on a mission. The thought of his mission made the grin on his face disappear completely.

Ace was sent by his Captain Whitebeard to find and kill the one who went by Blackbeard. He had heard rumors that Blackbeard had run off to this small island. He had to see if they were true or not.

Ace quickly found a small but cozy hotel and got himself a room. As he laid on the futon he gazed out the window at the stars.

'Wow, the stars are brighter here.' He thought, before he fell asleep.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Captain, are you sure?" The crew asked, looking at their Captain with uncertainty. The captain smiled, which seemed to lift their spirits a little bit but they were still uncertain.

"Don't worry, all I have to do is find Ace, sit him down, and talk him out of finding Blackbeard." "Red Haired" Shanks said, making it sound as easy as hopscotch.

His first mate snorted and just rolled his eyes. When and if, his captain found Ace he doubted the boy was just going to give up his orders from his Captain and goes back and does nothing about Blackbeard. This boy was stubborn, and the boy's brother was even worse.

Shanks eyed his first mate, Ben, for a second and then looked at his crew again.

"Don't worry; I'll only be gone for a week or so. In the time I'm gone Ben will be in charge." Shanks said and no protests were made. They all knew that once Shanks had something set in mind that he wouldn't come off it until he did it.

Ben sighed. "Come back soon Captain." He said, the rest of the crew nodding in agreement.

Shanks laughed. "You all are acting like I'll be gone for months, I'm only going to be gone a week or so, as long as Ace is at where the information said he was." Shanks said, with a thoughtful look on his face as he thought of one of his friends that gave him the info. He knew that the person wouldn't lie. He just hopes that he gets to Ace in time.

As he pushed those thoughts away and smiled to his crew and then stepped into the small boat that he had prepared.

"Okay crew, stay low and don't cause too much trouble. Take care of your self." Shanks said as he put the sail for the ship up and was almost immediately taken by the wind and was off towards the island.

The crew watched in somber silence. They knew their captain would be fine but they just hoped he took his own advice and didn't get into trouble.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

When Shanks made it to land it was late. He found the nearest hotel and rented a room. He was lucky since there only seemed to be one room left because of the oncoming festival, is what the hotel keeper said as he gave Shanks a key.

Shanks fell asleep quickly, not realizing the person in the room next to him was the person he was searching for.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The next morning when Shanks woke it was almost noon. Shanks was shocked, because he didn't even think he was that tired. But Shanks got up, yawned, and headed towards the bathroom. He took a quick shower and got ready for the day. As he headed down into the lobby he could hear people screaming and yelling. Wondering what was going on, Shanks picked up the pace a bit.

When he reached the source of the noise there was a yelling and some smashing. When Shanks looked in he got an amusing sight. He saw Ace being chased around by innkeeper's husband (who was also the cook) who was waving a broom around like it was a sword.

"I swear, I wasn't hitting on your daughter!" Ace tried to explain.

"Are you calling my daughter a liar?!?" The husband asked, furious.

"NO! I don't even like girls!" Ace cried out.

"Ah-ha! So you were hitting on my son then!" The man made a swipe at Ace who skillfully dodged…only to slip on the pancake batter the cook had dropped when he had walked in the room. The bowl flew into the air and did some spins…just before it landed on Ace's face.

Ace pulled the bowl off slowly, and used his hand to wipe off all the batter. He saw the man coming forward with the broom when Shanks stood in.

"Hello. I'm a friend of this young man. Sorry for all of this. Children can be quite a handful can't they?" Shanks said.

Tears of happiness that someone understood him welled up in the man's eyes.

"Yes, yes! And my wife is the devil incarnate who over charges people with kids." He confessed.

"There, there. Let it all out. But sorry to be the bearer of bad news but…isn't that your daughter flirting with the milk boy?" Shanks asked.

Soon after, the cook was seen chasing his daughter and the milk boy with a broom across town.

"Shanks, why are you here?" Asked Ace, a bit suspicious.

"Let's not talk here." The pirate said.

The red haired emperor finally managed to pull the fire boy out of the hotel and onto the streets.

"Ace, listen to me, I know you don't want me to say this but I think you should stop this 'mission' of yours. BlackBeard is stronger then you think." Shanks said, with an air of seriousness around him and Ace. To Ace it seemed it was almost choking him. Ace hadn't seen Shanks this serious since he had lost his arm.

"I'm sorry Shanks." Ace said, lowering his head so the shadows of his hat covered his eyes. "I can't do that. I love and respect my Captain and when he gives me an order I can't not do it. It would be wrong. And besides, I know the risks but I also know that if anything happens to me that is too bad that Luffy will come help me." Ace said.

Shanks blinked then tightened his lips then loosened them again when he sighed.

"Fine. I understand about you not wanting to disrespect Whitebeard's orders but how do you know for sure that Luffy will come and help you. I mean, Luffy could be totally oblivious to your impending fate and the Navy could hide the fact that they have you. So how do you figure he will know?" Shanks asked curiously and a little perplexed.

"I gave him the paper." Was all that Ace said. Shanks didn't even pretend to know what he was talking about but just shrugged.

"Can we talk about something else please?" Ace asked, not wanting to get into this conversation anymore.

Shanks looked at him briefly for a second but then decided that maybe a topic change was for the best.

"So tell me. How is Luffy's crew, and Luffy for that matter?" Shanks asked.

Ace smiled and began to recollect about the time he spent with them when he was in Alabasta to the older pirate as the strolled on the busy street.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

As the Straw Hats ran into town, each one of them was fueled by their strong and similar emotions.

Shock, anger, hatred, confusion, and worse of all. Fear.

The adrenaline coursed through their bodies and their hearts were beating so fast that they could hear the pounding in their heads.

Suddenly they came to a lot of ways in the road and they stopped briefly to try and figure which way the girl went. Usopp suddenly realized something and opened the bag that he was carrying.

"Here! In case we find her!" He said as he handed them all flares, except for him self.

"What about yourself Usopp?" Nami asked.

"Don't worry about it. I've got my exploding stars." The sharpshooter said with a fierce look in his eyes. It made Nami a little shocked. She hadn't seen this look in Usopp's eyes in so long. The last time she remembered that he had such an angry and fierce look like that was when he heard that Kuro was going to try and kill his friend Kaya. But Nami knew she probably shouldn't be surprised. After all, as much as Usopp was a coward he was even more of a loyalist to Luffy. Even though he was scared he was always with his crew and their Captain.

Everyone took a flare and then ran off onto a different direction. As Usopp ran past people he saw a blink of red and orange in the corner of his eye but hardly paid any attention to it. All that was important was finding the one that hurt Luffy. With those thoughts in Usopp's head he pushed himself to run faster.

Suddenly the sharpshooter turned a corner and saw who he was looking for.

The long-haired brunette was in the middle of what seemed like an abandoned town square and had her hands on her knees and was bent over to catch her breath. Without hesitation he pulled out his slingshot and shot an exploding star into the sky. It sailed high into the sky until it finally exploded, causing a huge red cloud.

"I FOUND HER!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

**XxXxXxXx**

The Straw Hat pirates reacted quickly, turning and running towards the cloud of red. They felt all their emotions swirl into one. And one thing they wanted-no, they needed.

Blood.

The want for vengeance was strong and filled their bodies. They all ran towards the cloud with renewed vigor, and hoped they weren't too late.

**XxXxXxXx**

Usopp watched as the girl realized she was caught and had a strange feeling of giddiness and an almost sickening satisfaction welled up in his chest.

'This must be what the cat feels like when he catches the mouse in the corner.'Mused Usopp.

The girl turned to run, only to see Sanji standing there. She turned to run to the right but found Zoro standing there also. She turned to her left in one final desperate escape but saw that Nami and Robin were there and waiting. The girl seemed to realize she was in deep as they all began to surround her, their bloodlust obvious.

Suddenly a voice cut out from behind Usopp.

"Hey guys!" Called a voice, ringing with joy.

The Straw Hats turned and looked in shock and confusion as they saw their Captain's brother, Fire Fist Ace, standing there waving with a smile on his face. The Straw Hats blinked with disbelief.

"Ace?!?" They said, all of them wondering why their Captain's big brother was there. Even before they could wonder out loud, another voice called out.

"Oi! So you're anchor's Nakama huh? You all sound like a good group from what Ace has said." The Straw Hat's eyes widen. If they were shocked by seeing Ace here, this was nothing compared to seeing the legendary "Red Haired" Shanks standing there, with a smile on his face.

'Could this day get any weirder?' Thought Usopp.

**XxXxXxXx**

Ace and Shanks were deep in their conversation when they saw a girl run past them, almost completely rammed right into them, but she kept going like she had the devil on her tail. Soon she disappeared from sight and Shanks and Ace went back to their conversation. No more then a few minutes later did a brown and dark figure run past them, into the same generate area.

Ace stopped talking and squinted as he tried to get a better view of who the familiar person was.

"Hey, I think that was Luffy's sharpshooter…Usopp, I think his name is." Ace said.

"Hmm..? Usopp? Hey, I think that's Yasopp's son's name isn't it? So Anchor has my sharpshooter's son as a sharpshooter?" Shanks laughed. "What luck is this?"

Ace smiled. "Who knows? With the luck Luffy has it can nothing short of amazing."

Shanks laughed again. "That's true."

The two of the started to walk towards the area were they saw the Straw Hat sharpshooter run to.

Suddenly there was a huge cloud of red and the two of them walked faster to the area. When they finally got there it looked like there was going to be bloodshed.

Deciding to let them know he was there, he called out. Soon after he got their attention Shanks spoke.

"Speaking of Luffy, where is he? I want to see how he is doing." Shanks asked, excited at the fact he was going to see Anchor again.

But as soon as he did that, all the faces of the Straw Hats had hardened and they all looked at the girl in the middle of them. The girl seemed to be sweating bullets by now and looked like she was going to faint at anytime.

"She," said a green haired man as he pointed to the girl in the middle with his sword. "Did something to Luffy and now he's back at the ship unresponsive and we don't even know what's wrong with him." Shanks guessed from Ace's descriptions that this was Zoro, Luffy's first mate and swordsman.

Both Ace and Shanks felt anger race through their blood.

"What did you do to Luffy?" They both asked, killer intent in their voices, making the girl quiver a bit. The two of them walked down to the group and they moved out of the way so these two could face her.

The two of them looked this girl over and saw her as a pale frightened young girl but she still stared them in the eyes.

Shanks grudgingly gave her a little respect. After all, he had met men older and stronger then her that had fainted on site of him and soiled their clothes when he even glared at them. Yet this girl who looked like she wasn't even eighteen yet was still standing (Barely) and who didn't seem to soil her pants (Hopefully).

Shanks looked at Zoro, who was staring at the girl angrily with his hand resting on his swords.

"You're the first mate right?" Shanks asked.

Zoro snapped out of glaring at the girl and nodded to Shanks, wondering how he knew but then just figured that Ace must have told him.

"Well then it's your decision: Do you take her and keep her alive or do you kill her?" questioned Shanks, his face blank but his eyes full of emotion.

There was heavy silence as Zoro seemed to think about it. Then the green haired bushido pulled out one of his swords and then held it out next to the girl's neck.

The girl gulped as the sharp blade reflected her green eyes. It made her see just how scared she was, how afraid to die she was.

Everyone seemed to watch with a blank face, only Sanji turned away. It wasn't that Sanji had never seen someone killed before but he was a ladies man and even though he understood this had to be done he still didn't want to see it. He could go into denial and say it never happened if he never saw it.

Zoro began to pull his hand back and the girl closed her eyes so she didn't have to look at the fear in her eyes from the reflection anymore.

There was the clink of familiar sounding metal and then nothing. Sanji turned around to look and the girl opened her eyes to see Zoro with his swords sheathed.

"We'll take her to the ship and have her tell us what she did to Luffy." Zoro said.

Yoniko and Sanji both felt relief flood through them.

Yoniko because she wasn't going to die and Sanji because he wasn't going to have to deal with the fact that he knew a girl was killed in front of him and he did nothing to stop it.

But what Zoro said next made both stop in mid-relief.

"After we find a way to help Luffy, then we'll kill her."

And thus, Yoniko was pulled up and dragged to the Going Merry, and since Yoniko seemed to be a bit dramatic, 'To my doom.' She thought as they continued down the road.

**XxXxXxXx**

When they made it to the ship the hauled Yoniko onto the ship and threw her onto the ground. The girl had enough sense not to glare and bit back a shout at the moss head swordsman. Next thing Yoniko knew was that she was picked up and her arms were brought to her back.

The brunette winced as she felt rope being tied around her wrist, not too kindly either, mind you. She was dragged, once again, towards the middle of the ship, to where she could see the little raccoon thing standing over the Straw Hat captain who was lying on the ground.

"Oi Chopper, we're back." Said Zoro. "How is Luffy?"

"Hmm…Not good. His pulse is still weak and he is still not responding to anything I do." Chopper said, not looking up form Luffy. Chopper began to tear up a bit. "I don't know what to do." He whispered.

Nami squat down next to the small reindeer and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Don't worry Chopper, we'll all find out what's wrong with Luffy." She said.

Chopper wiped his tears away with his hooves and smiled up at Nami. "Yeah! We will." Chopper agreed. When he looked up he suddenly took notice of Shanks and Ace. Chopper blinked then gave a small squeak and hid behind Nami. Well, more like he hid his head behind her but the rest of his body was showing.

Shanks blinked, not fully understanding the ways of the little doctor. Even though, Shanks bent down and looked at the reindeer with a smile on his face.

"Hey there. My name is Shanks. I'm a friend of Anchor-I mean Luffy's. What's your name?" Shanks asked kindly.

"T-Tony Tony Chopper. I'm the doctor." Chopper said, starting to come out of his shyness a bit.

"A doctor? Wow, you must be really good for Luffy's crew then." Shanks smiled.

Chopper blushed and swayed side to side a bit. "Bastard. That doesn't flatter me, dumb ass." He laughed with a pleased smile on his face.

Shanks blinked again and looked up at Nami, who had a small smile on her face. "He's really happy with your compliment." Nami translated. Shanks nodded his head.

"Well as nice as this is, I think we have someone to take care of." Shanks then got up and glared at Yoniko. She felt a shiver go down her spine as everyone walked over to her and stood around her with angry and determined faces.

"What's your name?" asked Shanks, as he started the interrogation.

"Y-Yoniko." She stuttered back.

"Now tell me Yoniko, where in your right mind did you get the idea to do something to Luffy? And if you wouldn't mind tell me what you did to him?" Shanks said, making it sound like she could choose not to, but with Shank's hand on the hilt of his sword there was no other option then 'yes'.

"Well, I was going to steal any of the money I could find," At this point, Nami saw her pouch of money tied to the girl's waist and snatched it back and growled some nasty words to her that made everyone take on step back from her.

"But the guy with the long nose came in and then shot at me so I pushed him out of the way and ran on deck. The others saw me and then they caught me for a few seconds. I managed to get free for a few seconds and then I used my devil fruit powers on him and escaped…but then they caught me again." Yoniko said softly at the end.

"Devil Fruit powers? What kind of Devil Fruit powers does that?!?" Yelled Nami, pointing to Luffy who was still unmoving on the floor.

Yoniko winced slightly. "Well I'm not exactly sure what kind of Devil Fruit it is…I've never heard of anything with its sort of powers anyway."

There was a few seconds of silence before Shanks asked. "What does your power do?" He asked.

Yoniko squirmed slightly as everyone looked at her.

"W-well it kind of…shatters the person's mind." She muttered, looking anywhere except at them.

Even though she had mumbled, everyone had heard.

"Are you joking? There are no Devil Fruit with those kinds of abilities." Usopp yelled.

Shanks face seemed to tighten at what the young girl said.

"Tell me, when you ate the Devil Fruit, what color was the steam?" Shanks asked. Everyone looked at Shanks with confusion but looked back to the girl. Yoniko blinked, she was also confused. What did this have to do with anything?

"It was blue. Why, isn't every steam of the Devil Fruit blue?" She asked.

"No." Robin answered. "The one I ate had a brown steam."

"Me too." Said Chopper.

The girl scrunched up her face in confusion. "So I got a blue steam, so what?"

Shanks sighed. "As most people know there are three kinds of Devil Fruit categories. The Paramecia group is the fruits that usually affect the person's body in some way. The Zoan group allows the user to transform into an animal. Logia allow the person to actually become a natural element, like fire." Explained Shanks.

"But what most people don't know is that there is a fourth group. That group was named the "Specials" by the marines. These Specials have the abilities to do things that people thought that even Devil Fruits would be unable to do. They can travel through objects, possess people and things, move things with their minds, and I've even heard of one that can predict the future because of the fruit. But because of these unique and unusual powers the Marines see these people as threat so when ever they find one, they kill the person. They have never been able to find a fruit themselves because supposedly the fruit chooses who eats it. From what they gathered from the people who ate it before they killed them was that they felt as if the fruit choose them because one minute it wouldn't be there and the next it was.

"They never knew if that was what really happened because they usually kill the person before anyone ever has any proof. A couple of years back, when I was still young I heard a rumor that a small group of specials escaped from the Marines the day before they were about to be killed. But after that I never heard anything about them again. So it might be a rumor." Shanks said, taking a breath from the long explanation.

Everyone looked at Shanks and then Yoniko with awe.

"But what I don't understand is why people don't know too much about it. I mean, do all of the Navy know about it?" asked Usopp.

"The Navy doesn't want people to know that they are killing people because of their Devil Fruits. And the only Navy that knows about it is the high officials and us emperors." Shanks explained.

Yoniko felt shock and then anger go through her.

"That's bullshit! I've gone to the marines plenty of times and they've never done anything to me! Why should I believe you pirates?" Yoniko asked angrily, her eyes narrow.

Shanks looked at her with an unreadable look on his face.

"Have you ever told them that you have this power?"

"No…but they wouldn't care if I did. I'm not a pirate so they should have no reason to deal with me." Yoniko said stubbornly.

"To the navy, it doesn't matter if you are a pirate, a man, a woman, a child, or whatever. If you have eaten the fruit then you are a danger, and the Navy destroys any threat of danger. It doesn't matter who or what." Shanks said. His voice seemed to echo a bit at the end, making everyone realize just how serious the marines could be at times.

Yoniko put her head down and closed her eyes. Was what he said true? If it was these people could just hand her over to the marines and tell them of her powers and then she would be as good as dead. Or they could just kill her here and now.

"I-if I figure out a way to put Straw Hat's mind back together will you let me go?" She asked timidly.

That got everyone's attention.

"You can fix what you did?" Zoro asked, his voice cold as steel.

Yoniko winced. "I'm pretty sure I can. All I have to do is go into his mind and-" She was cut short as Zoro growled.

"I do not trust you anywhere in Luffy's mind." He growled. It made Yoniko think of a cat hissing because of the way his teeth were bared.

"Well, you can come too. I can transfer your mind and mine into Straw Hats." She said rapidly, seeing that her window of escape was quickly closing.

Zoro seemed to hesitate. He glanced over at the rest of the crew and they all seemed to be completing it.

"Can you bring all of us?" A voice asked.

Everyone turned and looked at Ace, who had been silent for a while. Yoniko bit her lip softly and thought about it. She nodded.

"I think so. It shouldn't be too difficult." She said, and after a second she gained more confidence. "Yeah! I can do it." Said Yoniko, sure of her self.

"So what do we do?" Robin asked.

"Well first we have to sit in a circle around him and then join hands. Whoever is next to me, please put your hands on my shoulders and I'll hold onto to Straw Hat's hand." Yoniko instructed. Everyone did what they were told and sat in a circle around Luffy. (Sanji was really happy since he was holding both Nami-san and Robin-Chan's hands.)

With Zoro's hand on her left shoulder and Ace's hand on her right shoulder she gripped Luffy's hand.

"If you do anything wrong, I'm not afraid to hurt a girl." Zoro said, his eyes promising pain. Ace nodded the same threat. Yoniko could feel the fire man's hand start to heat up a bit. The brunette shifted uncomfortably.

'This is now or never.' She thought. She then pushed all the energy in her body and through the hands of the ones holding her and then they then traveled through the circle, collecting all of their souls and then running down their hands into Luffy.

There was a bright light, and then nothing.

**TBC**

**Inumaru:** YATTA!! Another Chapter done!!! It's even longer then last chapter! I'm so proud of my self! I hope you all enjoy it and thank you so much for all the reviews you guys gave me last chapter. I never expected to get so many. BTW I'm all done with drama so you don't have to worry about that taking up with my life anymore! (Cheers) But sadly I got SOLs and Exams coming up so forgive me if I don't update very quickly. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Btw:…Is it bad that I already have another idea for a ZoLu chapter story? XD I'm not going to do it until after this, but I've got to say. It will definitely have more ZoLu love then in this. ^_^ Anyway, thanks for reading and tell me what you think. Until next time!

Ja Ne

**Inumaru12**


	3. In Luffy's Head and First of His Memorie

**Inumaru12: **Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing! Your reviews are what make me go and work harder then ever on this story. Sorry that this is taking longer to update then usual stories of mine but I've had a bit of writer's block for right now. I'm also working on another One-Shot so I can get over my writer's block. Of course, there is yaoi in it. XD

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review again. Reviews are what keep me updating lead to inspiration to my story! Oh, I've gotten some emails asking questions so I thought I would explain them since it's too troublesome to write letters to different people explaining the same thing over and over. (Forgive me!)

**About Yoniko:** She will not be a good guy or become a member of the Straw Hats. She is a selfish, pampered, spoiled brat who thinks that the world revolves around her and that she is the greatest thing since sliced bread. When it comes right down to it she is a coward that lets people do her dirty work for her. Though she may have a special ability that gives her power, that does not make up for her personality. She's a weak person whose arrogance and thoughts of only her self will destroy her.

**About Ace and Shanks:** Why did I put them in here? I honestly didn't have to put Shanks in here but I thought it would be cool if I did. As for Ace, I definitely had to put him in here. He is going to be a major factor in putting Luffy's memories back together. He will fill in most of the gaps in Luffy's childhood, but don't think he knows everything about Luffy because he doesn't.

**Will Yoniko appear in any of your (my) future stories?:** I was kind of surprised when I had a couple of people ask me that. Truth is, it kind of depends on how this story ends. I may or may not add her in any more stories. It depends if I get reviews from people asking for her death too. (Laughs)

**Will Star Wish Island have any significant purpose?:** Honestly? Not really. It will come in at the end of the story (I already have that and the middle half way planned out XD) It won't be that important but it will have its value. You'll just have to read and review for all answers!

Thank you all for the kind reviews and e-mails! Feel free to E-mail me (Or even IM me) if you want. (If you want my AIM name just PM me and I'll give it to you.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't Own One Piece, if I did well… (Blushes) I think you know what I mean. XD

**Warnings: Some Yaoi, some angst, cursing, somewhat smarter Luffy, maybe some spoilers for episodes or movies.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Luffy's memories_

**XxXxXxXx** Scene change

_**XxXxXxXx **_ Scene Change in memories

**READ & REVIEW! **(Please)

**Infractus Mens, Convulsus Monumentum**

**Chapter 3: ****In Luffy's Head and the First of His Memories**

It was dark.

That was the first thing the person noticed. The next thing was that it felt like something was missing. The person, who didn't even realize it but was a boy, felt as if something very important was missing. He tried to think of what it was but nothing came to mind.

Suddenly the boy calmly realized something. He was all alone in a huge dark space. There was nothing there but pitch darkness that made something prod the back of his mind. He knew that something was supposed to be there. Something important but he couldn't remember what it was.

Something suddenly pulsed through his body, causing a warm feeling that quickly turned cold. The boy tried to think of what that warm feeling be but forgot about it as sleep came over him and swallowed him.

So the boy slept.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Zoro was first to open his eyes, not that it did him any good. It was pitch dark as he tried to figure out what had happened. He felt panic well up in his chest for a few seconds as the thought of being blind entered his mind.

'That bitch tricked us! She must have done something and now I can't see. When I find her I'm going to-' Zoro's murderous thoughts were cut off when he heard someone or something move.

"Whoa. What happened?" Groaned a voice that Zoro immediately recognized.

"Usopp?" He called.

"Zoro? Where are you? I can't see a thing!" The voice of Usopp panicked.

"Hey, calm down Usopp. You being all hyper isn't going to help us any." Said Nami's voice from the void of nothing.

"Nami-Swaaaan! Please reach out to me so I can hold and protect you from this darkness." Sanji's voice rang out, as soon Nami's had ended.

Nami sighed and Zoro could imagine the annoyed look on her face.

As Usopp felt around looked around for his crewmates he happened to trip over something, or someone, and fell into Nami.

Nami, thinking it was Sanji being a pervert, slapped him away and into the arms of Sanji. Sanji, thinking it was Nami, squeezed the life out of the poor sharpshooter.

"Oh Nami-Swan, it means so much to me that you've trusted me enough to embrace me with your womanly figure!" Sanji swooned.

"Uh, Sanji-kun." Nami said.

"Yes my sweet?" Sanji asked happily, not even realizing that her voice wasn't coming from his arms.

"I'm over here." She said, feeling a vein twitch in her forehead.

Sanji stopped his happy parade and blinked.

"Then who am I holding?" he asked.

"C-Can't breathe…" Usopp choked slightly as he tried to grasp the air that was escaping his lungs.

Sanji gave out a frightened like yelp and dropped Usopp on the ground. Usopp greedily took in deep breaths of air as he shakily got up.

"You asshole! What did you do that for?!" Usopp asked angrily.

"Tch. You know I don't like guys." The chef said in neutral voice.

Usopp growled. "Besides that, I do not have a womanly figure! I am manly, MANLY!" Usopp roared at the blond chef, only to have him wave him off.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Sanji said dismissively.

While the two argued, more like Usopp yelling at Sanji and Sanji trying to ignore him, the others all seemed to group up.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ace looking around in the darkness, still unable to see anything.

Then suddenly there was a light. It was small at first, just a small ball of light which gradually got bigger and bigger. The small ball became an orb of light and illuminated the darkness. The Straw Hats plus two looked over to the light and saw Yoniko slowly making more orbs.

The orbs flew over them and around them as more light seemed to sprout from the brunette's hands. She continued to do this until they could all see clearly.

"Sugoi! It's so pretty…" Chopper said in an awe struck voice. The others couldn't help but agree with him. The orbs of light flickered like fire and glowed a beautiful bluish-purplish color and when Ace unconsciously leaned forward to touch the light he pulled his back with sudden shock.

"Are you burned?" Usopp asked, as he had stopped yelling at Sanji as soon as they had noticed the light.

"No…It's cold." Ace said, looking amazed.

The others blinked and then leaned forward touch some of the lights. They felt a cold shiver run through them as they touched the light. It felt so unnatural, like it was some kind of inhuman coldness.

"Um, if you're ready to start, I'll begin." Said a voice from behind them.

The group turned and looked at Yoniko, who began to fidget as she saw all their attention on her. It wasn't that she didn't like attention, no she ravished it, she just didn't like all the angry looks she got from them.

Zoro nodded. "What do we have to do?"

"Well," Yoniko began. "There should be doors. There are different amounts of doors for different people. Someone can have one door while another has a million. We're going to have to go through all those doors to see all those memories." Yoniko explained.

"So we're going to have to go through all Luffy's doors?" Shanks asked, his eyes going wide. Knowing the boy he wasn't going to make it easy on any of them.

"Yes. The doors can be tricky though. You have to go through one before the other will show it's self and open. Sometimes the door will hold one memory while others will hold more. The memories can be connected to one another or they can be completely random at times. The mind and memory can be fickle." Yoniko explained.

The Straw Hats and Ace nodded but Shanks eyes narrowed.

"And how do you know all this?" He asked, his eyes promising to hurt her if she didn't answer.

"I-I've had to do this before." She stuttered.

"How many times?" Asked Zoro, as he started to become suspicious now too.

"Twice." Was the word that left her mouth, and as soon as it did it caused chaos.

"Twice, TWICE!?" You've only done this twice so how can we know we can trust you not to get us killed or do something wrong to Luffy!" yelled Nami.

Sanji's lips pursed together. "How did the last two end up?" He asked, almost dreading the answer.

There was a moment of heavy silence, and then she spoke.

"The last one woke up but he had gaps in his memories. The person who went with me didn't know him as well as he thought he did." The teenager said.

There was another thick silence before Robin spoke.

"And the first one?" Asked, her voice hardened to hide her fear.

"He didn't wake up." Yoniko all but whispered.

"Why?" was asked by Usopp, whose voice was unable to harden like Robin's and was shaking slightly. From anger or fear, no one could tell though.

"Because I didn't know him and nobody else did either. He was just an old beggar who tried to jump me for money when I was twelve." Yoniko explained.

"Will we be enough?" Ace asked, his voice cold but with what seemed an under tone of concern.

"I don't know for sure. We'll know when we go through the memories." She answered honestly.

Everyone nodded and Chopper gasped when a door suddenly appeared as though it stepped out of the shadows a few feet away.

"Hmm…Shall we go then?" The young devil fruit user asked.

Everyone nodded and walked towards the door.

The door was a tall, wide and was completely white.

The Straw Hats pirates and to blink a couple of times because the door was so bright.

"Why is it so…white?" Usopp asked the question they were all thinking.

"Well, all the doors are doorways to the person's memories and so the color of the door represents the kind of memory behind the door." Yoniko said.

"Purple if for love, romance, and deep friendship. Blue is happy, content, loyal. Light green is nervous, worried. Dark green is envious. Orange is shock, surprised, amazed. Yellow is playful, mischievous, sneaky. Pink is affection, warmth, protection. Red is anger, frustration, annoyance. Blood red is hatred, bloodlust, fierce anger. Black is usually very negative emotions like depression and a very dark kind of anger. Grey is loneliness, sadness, shame. And white is purity. The only time people really have purity is when they are young so this must be a memory from his young childhood." The girl explained.

Everyone nodded as they all took it in, like students learning from a new teacher.

"Everyone ready?" she asked as he put her hand on the handle of the door.

Once again, everyone nodded.

Yoniko pushed the door opened and then they were flooded with light, blinding them and transporting them into Luffy's memories.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

When they opened their eyes again they were all standing in a room decorated with toys, knickknacks, and plenty of other stuff everywhere.

"Where are we?" Nami asked.

Ace blinked and then smiled. He knew where they were.

"Home." He said, as if that explained everything and in retrospect, it kind of did.

Suddenly a noise was heard from their left and everyone turned to look at the source of noise. There they saw a crib, a small baby blue crib with a small figure in it. The group walked over to the crib and looked inside. The affect was immediate.

"Awwww. He's so cute!" Nami gushed. The guys of the Straw Hats stared at her weirdly for a few seconds before remembering she was a girl and this is what girls do. Even Robin was smiling more and chuckling fondly as she stared at the little baby who couldn't be more then a year old.

_The baby was wearing a red baby one piece with big golden stars on it and had mop like raven colored hair and his innocent black eyes and in his hands were a plush sheep. The small Luffy threw the plush sheep into the air and then caught it as it came down. _

_Then little Luffy threw the sheep into the air a little too high and it went over the crib and bounced twice on the ground before staying still. The sheep laid on the ground staring up at Luffy almost like it was mocking him._

_Luffy put his small hand between the bars and tried to grasp the sheep but it was way too far._

"_Baa…Baa!" Luffy gurgled his plush sheep's name. _

_Luffy then started to wail and cry for his friend to come back. _

_A door across the room opened and a small boy came in. The boy had wild black hair and freckles under his black eyes. The boy crossed the room with a quick stride so he could get to the baby quicker and as he crossed he stepped on the poor sheep._

_Which caused him to trip._

_Which in turn caused the boy to fall on his face._

_Luffy saw this as funny and laughed delightfully. The boy who had fallen got up and picked the sheep and looked at Luffy. He then pulled a small stool over to the crib and climbed up._

"_Hi Luffy." The small boy said, looking down onto the baby Luffy._

"_Asce!" The small baby cooed, waving his arms up to the three year old Ace, begging to be picked up. _

_The small Ace put his hand into the crib and Luffy put his small but strong fingers around Ace's pointing finger, holding him._

_Ace put the plush sheep down next to Luffy and smiled. _

"Aww. Ace, you and Luffy are so cute when you were little." Teased Shanks. The others snickered as Ace's cheeks flushed a bit.

"Yeah, I know. I think this is about when I was about three years old." Ace said, rubbing his chin in thought. He then turned to Yoniko.

"So what do we have to do?" The fire man asked.

"Well, all you have to do is watch his memories and put them in order. The best and easiest kind of order is three columns. The first one is childhood memories. Second is older but younger then your first memories, and third are the newest memories. Then after you see all of the memories you put them in order, kind of like a time line, and then when they are all in order it should fit back into it's place and then Straw Hat should wake up with all his memories fixed." Yoniko explained to the group.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and the scene changed.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_It was a dark bedroom. The only source of light was from the cracked door that poured a bit of light all the way onto the bed. In the bed the sheets were rising and falling, showing that there was someone sleeping in the bed._

_Another figure came to the door, blocking the light from entering. The figure sneaked into the room and went up to the bed and had trouble getting on the bed because the figure was so small. It finally made it up and poked the person sleeping under the covers. The person sleeping didn't even feel it as they slept on._

_The small figure didn't like this and poked harder, earning a groan from the sleeping figure. The small figure kept poking the sleeping one until finally the small figure pulled the covers away and sat on the other figure's chest._

"_Ace! Ace wake up!" The small figure said, shaking him._

"_Uhhh…Luffy, it's too early to play." Ace groaned. "Go back to bed."_

"_But it's Christmas. We have to go see what Santa Claus brought us!" Luffy said, his eyes wide and filled with childish excitement. _

_Ace put a hand over his face and smiled lightly._

"_Okay, okay. Why don't you go wake Grandpa and then we'll go downstairs." He said._

_Luffy gave Ace a look that said: "Are-you-out-of-your-mind?" _

"_I don't wanna die on Christmas." Luffy said._

_Ace gave a small giggle and rubbed Luffy's mop of a head._

"_Alright. Give me a minute to get dressed and then we can-" before Ace could finish his sentence the door was thrown open and revealed their grandfather, Monkey D. Garp, standing in the doorway with a bucket in hand all while grinning devilishly._

_Seeing the grin on their Grandpa's face only made Ace and Luffy nervous._

"_H-Hi Grandpa." Said the two boys, who now began to fidget nervously. _

"_Hello boys. Can either of you guess what I have in this bucket?" He asked, his grin seemed to become wider._

"_Is it presents from Santa?" Luffy asked, excitedly. _

_Garp frowned a bit at the question._

"_No…It's your new training survival!" He yelled, putting one hand in the bucket and pulled out a snowball. He grinned maliciously and threw it at Ace and Luffy with such a fast arm that if it hit it would hurt._

_Luckily Luffy had jumped off of Ace in time and Ace had rolled off of his bed into a crouching position on the floor._

"_You better be careful too, I made them mostly out of ice." Garp said with a glee filled face, as Ace's and Luffy's face was filled with horror._

_Garp continued to throw the ice balls (because that was what they really were) while Ace and Luffy frantically dodged. An ice ball slammed into the wall next to Luffy and it fell to the ground in front of him. Luffy looked at it for only two seconds before a devilish grin came onto his face._

_Luffy picked up what remained of the ice ball and fixed it with his hands. He looked at where Grandpa was and saw he was throwing ice balls at Ace. His grin widened and he threw as hard as a four year old could throw._

_TWACK_

_There was a heavy silence as Ace and Luffy looked at their Grandfather in shock as he had been hit right in the face by the ice ball. Ace was the first to get out of his shock and jumped onto and over his bed to Luffy and grabbed his arm._

_"C'mon Luffy." He said as he ran out the room, nearly dragging Luffy who was still in shock._

_As they ran down the hallway they heard their Grandfather yelling for them to come back. Ace wasn't going to listen, knowing that both of them would probably get more survival training if he caught them._

_Thinking fast, Ace opened the closet door and threw himself and Luffy in there. They sat in the dark, cramped closet for a while, barely daring to breath._

"_Hey Ace…" Luffy said in a hushed whisper. _

"_Yeah?" Ace said back, his voice also low._

"_Is Grandpa gonna take our presents from Santa away?" Luffy asked._

"…" _Was the silence from Ace's side. He knew that Luffy was still a child and he didn't want to make him cry if he really knew that their Grandfather didn't really get them any presents but he didn't want to give them any false expectations._

"_I don't know Luffy. Maybe." Ace said._

"_Hey Ace?" Luffy asked again after a minute of silence._

"_Yeah, Luffy?" Ace answered._

"_I'm in deep trouble aren't I?" Luffy asked, his voice nearly silent._

"…" _Was once again Ace's answer._

_It was dark and cold in the closet so Luffy snuggled up to his older brother and Ace didn't even mind. As soon as Luffy started to doze a bit the closet door was ripped open to show their Grandfather standing there, looking victorious. He reached down and grabbed both boys by the back of the shirt. He didn't say a word as he carried the two squirming boys down stairs._

_He placed the two on the couch and gave them a look that said if they ran they would be in trouble. He walked over to the Christmas tree that Ace and Luffy had decorated and pulled something out from underneath it. He turned to his grandkids and shoved them in their hands._

"_Here. This is all that Santa could bring this year." He said. _

_Luffy didn't seemed to care that he only got one present as he squealed with joy and opened the present with haste and opened the box. Inside the box were new gloves, a new coat, a new hat, and new boots. Luffy gave out a cheer._

"_Yay! Now I can go play in the snow again!" Luffy shouted as he danced around._

_Ace looked at his Grandpa in shock, but he opened his present too. In his was also new gloves, coat, hat and boots. He smiled at his Grandfather in gratitude and looked over at his brother who was already wearing all of his new clothes._

"_C'mon Ace! Let's go outside and play!" Luffy said dragging his brother by the arm to the front door with Ace still trying to put his new clothes on._

"_Hold on Luffy." Ace laughed as he finally got his boots and coat on._

_The two of them ran outside where they played in the snow for hours._

_**XxXxXxXxXxXx**_

"No offense Ace, but your Grandfather is a freaking lunatic." Shanks said.

Everyone chuckled at that.

"Yeah, you should see some of the things Grandpa did to me and Luffy. Makes me wonder how we survived." Murmured Ace.

"Wow. I'd never think Luffy would be the type to be happy just to get clothes for Christmas." Said Usopp as the memory ended.

"Yeah, well we never had much money when we were little so we couldn't buy things like toys and such. Our Grandpa was away most of the time in the navy and would send us money when he could but as grand the navy makes the job sound you don't get paid a lot. So every couple of months Grandpa would come home and make sure the plants he planted and were ready to be harvested and then we would sell them." Said Ace.

"Wow. So you guys were kind of poor huh?" Nami said a frown on her pretty face.

"Yeah, kind of, but we always had food on the table and plus it was never boring with Luffy around." Ace smirked.

Everyone chuckled, because they all knew it was true.

The light that had taken them before decided to take them again and then they were swept away into another memory.

_Ace and Luffy were at what seemed like to be a bar and were sitting at the counter eating. A woman with long hair and a bandana on her head was serving the two boys food and smiling fondly at them._

"Who's that?" Chopper asked.

"That's Makino-san; she's the tavern keeper in Fuchsia." Ace explained.

Everyone nodded and went back to watching the memory.

"_Thank you Makino-san for the wonderful food." Ace said, bowing his head in respect. _

_Luffy giggled. "Yeah thanks. It was the best food I've ever had!" Luffy said, raising his arms into the air as if to show his gratitude._

"_Ehh? But you say that every time we eat here." Ace pointed out, looking at his little brother in amused disbelief. _

"_Yeah, that's because it's better every time I eat here. Makino-nee-san gets better and better every time!" Luffy said to the blushing women. _

_"Oh Luffy. You and Ace are always welcomed here." She said, petting both Luffy and Ace on the head. While Ace seemed kind of embarrassed by the affection, Luffy soaked it all in with a smile on his face. _

_Ace then noticed something on Luffy's plate._

"_Oi, Luffy! You haven't finished all your food. Makino-san went to all the trouble to make it for us and you're just going to trash it?" Ace scolded._

_Luffy looked at both of them sheepishly._

"_But I'm not very hungry." Luffy whined. "I wanna go play."_

"_No, you're not going to go play until I see all your food gone." Ace said._

_Young Luffy sighed. "Alright." And with that he forked the poor remains of the meal down his throat and then chugged the rest of his juice down. He gave out a sigh and then looked at Ace to see if it was alright to leave._

_His brother gave him a scrutinizing look and then sighed._

"_Alright, go play. Just don't go near the water and fall in! You don't know how to swim." Ace said in his "Older-Brothers-Are-Superior" tone of his._

_Luffy ignore the warning and squealed with joy and then jumped off the stool and ran around the counter and hugged Makino._

"_Thank you Makino-san. See you later!" He said as he ran out the door as if the devil itself was on his tail. Makino and Ace only smiled. _

_And with that the memory flashed a bright light and that was all._

**XxXxXxXxXx**

All the Straw Hats and plus three blinked as the memory was suddenly long gone. Now they were standing where they had been before they went through the first door and in the darkness that didn't seem as dark as it had once been. Even though it wasn't as dark as they remembered Yoniko stilled pushed out the balls of light, which began to illuminate the room again.

"Hey Ace why were you so hard on Luffy when he didn't eat all his food?" Sanji asked.

Everyone turned and looked at Ace for the answer.

"Well," Ace said. "Luffy used to be very under weight when he was younger and he never ate much. He was very pick-ish."

A snort came from Shanks.

"Luffy? He eats like a monster now though! How did that change?" Asked the legendary pirate.

Ace got a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'm honestly not sure. I never really noticed when he started eating more, I was just glad he was eating all his food." Ace said.

Suddenly three bright glowing spheres appeared and floated around them.

"Are these more of your orbs?" Chopper asked, his eyes wide as he watched them spin around haphazardly.

"No. These are the memories. We just have to put them in order though now." The brunette said thoughtfully.

"Okay. So what do we do?" Nami asked. Yoniko just shrugged like it was obvious.

"Just take them and put them in whatever the time line is. They'll stay there as long as you want them there." Spoke Yoniko.

The Straw Hats nodded and then Sanji, Ace, and Zoro then gently cupped the orbs with their hands and then a memory flashed through their minds, making them realize what memory they held in their minds.

"I have his Christmas memory." Sanji said his eyes watching the flickering orb.

"I have the baby memory." Ace said, smiling a little.

"I have the food memory." Zoro spoke softly, his face blank.

"Good, now put them in order on the ground. Since they are all when he is young you don't have to worry about what category to put them in." Yoniko said with almost lazy wave of her hand.

Ace put his memory down on the ground, followed by Zoro, and then Sanji. As they put the bright jewel-like-orbs down to the ground where they then began to glow bright before dimming down to their original color.

"There. They are now in place. Now all you have to do is find all the other memories." The brown haired thief said.

"Okay, but where are we going to find another door?" Nami asked.

Suddenly another door materialized a couple feet away, making Usopp and Chopper jump with shock.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that." Usopp muttered.

Everyone stared at the next door that was in front of them. It was the same height as the other but this door was a different color. This door's color is a blue color mixed with a small amount of pink.

All of them took a deep breath as they stared at the door, remembering what Yoniko said about colors. They readied themselves and looked at each other.

"Well? Let's stop standing here like idiots and go in!" Nami said, taking charge and striding towards the door.

"Nami-san is so beautiful when she's so forceful!" Sanji said, following her like a puppy.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Tch. Ero-cook." He muttered under his breath.

Sanji heard him. "What was that moss head?" He growled.

"You heard me pin brow." The green haired bushido said.

And thus that started one of their usual fights.

The Straw Hats sighed and ignored them while Shanks, Ace and Yoniko merely raised an eyebrow or blinked.

After Nami had _kindly_ told the two of them to be quiet, (And by kindly I mean she told them to shut the fuck up and grown up.) and then looked towards the door again.

"Well guys, we'll never help Luffy if we just stand around here yapping. So let's go!" Nami said, with a fierce fire in her eyes.

"Yeah!" The Straw Hats and friends shouted. Yoniko stayed silent.

And with that they all walked up to the door and Yoniko touched the door again. With that, the door opened and light engulfed them once again. Taking them deep into Luffy's memory.

**TBC**

**Inumaru12:** Okay! So here's the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update but school has become a havoc and I only have two more weeks luckily! Oh and in case I don't update before then I get out of school on June 13. On June 17th I'm leave to go to New York City with eleven other family members (Its gunna be crazy) and then I'll be back on June 20th. So I'll maybe take a note book with me and try to write the next chapter. Please be patient with me and thank you all for my support. You guys are awesome!!

So anyway, I was kind of wondering as a request…will someone draw me fan art? I don't have a scanner, and I'm definitely not using my mom's scanner (I don't want her asking me what this 'yaoi' is.) and besides, I'm not that good of a drawler. If anyone did I would be so thankful.

Okay, well tell me what you think of this chapter PLEASE! **PLEASE REVIEW!! **

Until next chapter, Ja Ne!!


	4. Deeper Into Luffy's Mind

**Inumaru12: **(Bows) I am so sorry it's taken a while to update this! I've had writer's block on how to get to the place I want to in this story and I've been working on One-Shots like crazy. Go look at them if you want.

**BTW:** I've made this announcement on all my recent One-shots but if you didn't read them then look here. I have a poll on my profile on which One Piece story I should do after this. Yes, I know that I still have a way to go with this but I like to know what people think of my ideas. I will keep the poll up until I finish this story. Then I will start on that.

Another thing I wanna say, this story is probably going to be like 10-15 chapters. I honestly don't know right now. I'll see where my muse takes me. And another thing, I won't be going over ALL of Luffy's memories. I'll just say they went over them and stuff. Sorry for all those people who want me to go over ALL of his memories. I'm not that good.

Thanks again to everyone for your patience (or lack of.) and your reviews with suggestions. I will use some of them but not all. Thanks again. Your reviews mean the world to me. Anyway, on with the show!

**NOTE:** I forgot to put something in the last chapter. I forgot to say that the color orange also symbolizes confused and that yellow also symbolizes excited. I'll fix it, don't worry. Sorry to confuse any of you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't Own One Piece, if I said I did then I would currently be in a law suit with Oda-Sensei's lawyers and fans. So, for my own safety and what little money I have; No I don't own One Piece.

**Warnings: Yaoi, angst, cursing, somewhat smarter Luffy, maybe some spoilers for episodes or movies.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Luffy's memories_

**XxXxXxXx** Scene change

_**XxXxXxXx **_ Scene Change in memories

**READ & REVIEW!**

**Infractus Mens, Convulsus Monumentum**

**Chapter 4:****Deeper Into Luffy's Mind**

The Straw Hats were blinded once again by the bright light, but they were also slowly becoming used to it. Before any of them could say 'meat' the memory started.

**XxXxXxXx**

_It was a cool and breezy day and Luffy was on the Merry Go. He was running around with Usopp and watching all of his Nakama. He was making a strong and steady group. Luffy happened to stop by Nami and see what she was doing._

_"Heya Nami. What'cha doing?" He asked as he crouched down next to her._

_Nami was sitting on the ground cross legged with a couple of book stacks around her and a notepad in her hand a pencil behind her ear. She was biting her lip a bit and looked frustrated a little. _

_"Oh, hey Luffy. I'm trying to label some things from this map but none of these books have the information I need." She said, giving out a frustrated growl._

_Luffy cocked his head a bit and cradled it with his hands._

_"So you went through all these books?" He asked, staring at them in wonder. There really were a lot of books._

_The navigator nodded her head and gave a tired sigh._

"_Yeah. I spent hours combing through every page, but nothing on what I need." She said as she put her face into her hands._

_"How about the books Usopp-kun brought?" He asked. "The ones his parents left at home, he brought them on the ship when he came." He explained._

_Nami's head shot up like a rocket._

_"Nani? Usopp brought books? How come I didn't know about this?" She asked, not angry just curious._

_Luffy shrugged. "We meant to tell you but with everything happening I guess we forgot." He said. Before she could nod or approve of that answer Luffy called over Usopp. _

"_Oi Usopp-Kun! Come here for a second." Luffy called._

_Usopp put his experiments down and walked over to Luffy and Nami._

"_Hey guys, what's up?" He asked, looking back to both of them._

_"Do you still happen to have those books that you brought with you from your home?" Luffy asked._

"_Uh yeah, I think I do. You want me to go get them?" He asked._

"_Yeah," Luffy said, getting up. "I'll help you."_

_The two of them ran down to the men's sleeping room and quickly came back up, their arms both filled with books._

"_You brought all of these books?!" Nami asked, gaping slightly. _

"_Yep. So what do you need it for?" The sharpshooter asked._

"_Well," Nami started. "I'm trying to find a navigation tool in these books, I just can't find it." Nami picked up the top book from a stack and opening it and going through it._

"_Can we help?" Asked Usopp and Luffy at the same time. Nami looked at them briefly out the corner of her eye and smiled. _

"_Sure, just let me explain what I'm looking for." She said._

_After she explained what she was looking for the three of them went to work looking through the books. Later, after a good while, Nami made a sound of joy._

"_Yatta! I found it!" She cried happily. _

_Luffy and Usopp grinned and looked at their Navigator._

"_You did, that's great!" Usopp exclaimed. _

_Nami's grin matched her two crewmates as she grinned happily at them._

"_Yeah! Thank you guys!" She said, gratefully._

"_Of course Nami. That's what Nakama do." Luffy said._

_And with that there was another blinding flash._

**XxXxXxXx**

There was a groan.

"I am starting to get so _sick _of those flashes." Mumbled Usopp.

There was a quiet agreement from everyone else when another orb came from Yoniko. The group where back in the area again where they had started.

Another ghostly orb appeared and started to hover around.

Robin caught it gently with her hands.

"Navigator-san, do you know when this memory took place?" She asked, her eyes glowing briefly as the memory flashed through her. She then proceeded to put the memory in the "Present" memories. The ones that happened not too long ago.

"Yeah, I think it took place right after Luffy beat Arlong." Nami said.

"Hm? Arlong as in the fish man Arlong?" Shanks asked.

"Yeah, him. What about it?" Nami said, not really understanding why she was getting a bit defensive.

"I had heard someone had beaten him, I didn't know it was anchor." Shanks said, a grin on his face.

"Um…Shanks-san…Why do you call Luffy that name?" Chopper asked, his curiosity taking the best of him.

"Oh, well I call him that on the account that whenever he went into the water he would sink like an anchor." The red haired man said, grinning a grin that was sure to break his face.

"Really?!" Chopper asked, amazed that his Captain would almost drown since he usually seemed so invincible.

Shanks decided right then that he liked the little reindeer. So he picked the said reindeer up and threw him on his shoulder. Chopper gave a slight undignified squeak as he was lifted into the air and put on the older man's shoulder. Chopper blinked and tensed but quickly relaxed, knowing this man would do him no harm.

Everyone except Ace blinked at the suddenness of Shanks' actions but just shrugged it off. Except for Yoniko. She just stared at the red haired man.

'This is one of the great lords of the sea? He is like a child, how is it possible? But…that glare he sent me earlier that was filled with so much anger and hatred. Is he really like the rumors I heard about him?' Yoniko wondered.

Suddenly another door appeared before them and the brunette pushed the thoughts away. This door was colored dark green with an orange swirling around it. Yoniko pushed the door open and the flash of light took over them once again.

**XxXxXxXx**

_It was nearly sunset and Luffy who was about five or so was outside standing next to his grandpa, who was hammering away on a piece of wood. _

"_Hey Grandpa...?" Luffy asked, a tone of hesitant in his voice._

"_What?" Garp asked, not really paying much attention to his grandson._

_Luffy said nothing as he shifted from foot to foot, unsure of something._

_"Well spit it out gaki!" Garp yelled._

_The raven haired boy jumped slightly and then mumbled something._

_Garp frowned. "What was that?" He asked, unsure if he heard the boy right._

"_I asked: 'Ace had a father right?'" Luffy said, looking anywhere but his grandpa._

_Garp paused for only a second but then continued to work on what he was working on._

"_Yeah, he was my son." Garp said, his facing becoming hard. He didn't like to talk about his worthless son._

"_Well…um, he was my father too, right?" He asked. "So why did he stay with Ace and then leave before I was born?"_

_Without even pausing, Garp said what he had memorized from his son's note. The note his son had left to him and his daughter-in-law. _

"_Because he had dreams and you were not a part of them." Garp said coldly, never looking at his grandson, never seeing the hurt look on his face._

"_Oh." Was all Luffy said._

_There was silence. Luffy fidgeted slightly and Garp sighed._

"_If you're not going to do anything progressive here go help Ace in the kitchen." He said gruffly._

_Luffy nodded and hurried off towards the house. _

**XxXxXxXx**

"How the fuck can someone say that to a child?" Growled Sanji. He was pissed, well really everyone was. Except for Yoniko who was watching the other's reactions, and Ace who was biting his lip.

"It was obvious to me that something was wrong with Luffy, but he wouldn't tell me." The fire-user said, tightening his fist.

Shanks put his hand on the younger man's shoulder in a comforting manner. "It's alright Ace, you didn't know." He said.

The raven haired man shook his head. "But I should've known. He's my little brother." Ace said, angrily. He was angry with his grandpa, but also with him self for not seeing what kind of pain Luffy was in.

Another orb came down and Ace caught it gently and stroked it. He then put it into the middle column that Yoniko had told him. He sighed lightly. He still should've known.

Another door appeared in front of them once again. This time the door was a yellow color with just a bit of light green and pinkish-blue. The brunette haired girl touched it again and the light engulfed them again.

**XxXxXxXx**

_Luffy was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited impatiently for his Nakama. They had just gotten onto another island and Luffy was excited to go look around._

"_Come on, let's go you slowpokes." He teased his Nakama. Most of them just rolled their eyes or just smiled in response to that._

_"Okay! We are to go into two groups. Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, and Robin in one group. Me, Usopp, and Sanji are in the second group." Said Nami. "You don't mind do you Robin-Onee-Sama, do you?"_

_Robin chuckled. "Not at all Navigator-san." She said._

"_Hey, how come we have more people on our group?" asked Zoro, casting a suspicious eye at Robin and then at Nami. _

"_Because, I'll have fewer idiots in my group that's why." Nami said smugly, turning and leading her group away._

"_Nami-san is so smart!" Cried Sanji as he followed after her like a love struck puppy. _

_Zoro rolled his eyes and was about to make a comment when Luffy tugged his arm._

"_Come on Zoro, this way." Luffy said, as he continued to pull him down the path as he followed Robin and Chopper. _

"_Alright, alright, I'm coming." Zoro told him, a blush almost unnoticeable on his face._

_Luffy let go of his arm and bounced up so he was walking next to Robin. He grinned evilly at Robin for a second and then he bent down and scooped Chopper up and onto his shoulders. Chopper squealed with joy and giggled along with Luffy. Robin smiled at her Captain and Doctor. _

_The raven haired Captain made conversation with Robin and Chopper and would look back at Zoro and ask what he thought of it. Zoro would usually give one worded answers and just go back to following them._

_The group of four came to a stop as they came into a huge river littered with rocks everywhere in it. _

"_The rocks seemed to be evened out enough so that we can cross the river by jumping on them." Robin said logically. _

_Luffy nodded and followed after Robin as she made her way across carefully. Luffy watched as Robin skillfully made her way across. When she made her way onto the other side she raised her arm up to show it was good. Luffy waved back and turned around to look at Zoro._

"_Ready Zoro?" He asked, his grin in place._

"_Hai Captain. Just be careful, both you and Chopper can't swim. So I'll have to get you both if you fall in." Zoro said, looking intently at Luffy's eyes as if giving him a secret message. _

_Luffy's grin widened. He seemed to get the message. "Alright, I'll try to be careful Zoro." And with that he hopped onto the rocks and made sure to hang onto Chopper a bit tighter. They were doing fine until they reached the middle._

_Suddenly an eye opened from in the middle of the water and the next rock Luffy stepped on sunk into the water. The rock came back out of the water with a ferocious growl and Luffy realized the rock was really a crocodile. Luffy only had a second to react and he twisted his body to avoid the crocodile's massive and shiny jaws. Luffy gracefully landed on the croc's back and kicked off of it. He put a little too much power into it when he landed on the next rock he kept running and jumping and couldn't stop. _

_He was getting closer and closer to the other side but just as he thought he was safe another crocodile came out of the water with its jaws wide open with anticipation. Luffy tightened his lips and threw his momentum upward into the air. He then brought him self down on the crocodile's snout, surely breaking a couple bones. The crocodile roared in pain and Luffy ran down his back, making his way down and towards the other side where Robin was waiting. Luffy saw something move out of the corner of his eye and then grabbed Chopper off his shoulders and threw him towards his newest crewmate._

_Robin caught him with her extra arms and looked towards her Captain. The crocodile had grabbed Luffy with its tail and was starting to crush him. Luffy grounded his teeth together and tried to push the constricting tail back with force. He bit out a curse when he realized it wasn't working. Suddenly there was a loud and familiar yell._

"_ONI GIRI!" _

_Luffy suddenly felt the constriction suddenly disappear and he grabbed a deep breath of air. He kicked the remains of the crocodile's tail off of himself and felt an arm grab his waist right before he hit the water. For a moment the panic that usually enters Luffy whenever he falls into the water happened but the hand on his arm gave him a squeeze and he felt it die down._

_The two broke through the top of the water and got air into their lungs. Luffy looked at his first mate and smiled. _

_"Thanks Zoro, you saved me again!" He said gratefully._

_Zoro gave him a slight smile and grumbled good-naturally. _

_"I wouldn't have to save you if you stopped falling in the water."_

_The raven haired Captain laughed. "That's true." But he made no move to apologize. Zoro rolled his eyes but swam to shore with his Captain, ignoring the dead crocodiles._

_As soon as they made it to land Chopper made a bee line to Luffy._

"_Ah! Luffy, you're hurt! Oh no, someone call a doctor!" Cried Chopper as he waved his arms in pinwheels like motions._

"_You are the doctor!" Luffy and Zoro said. Chopper blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. _

"_Oh, right." Chopper mumbled. He then took off his backpack and started to look for something. An 'Ah ha!' was heard and then Chopper pulled out bandages. He told Luffy to sit on the ground, which he did, and began to bandage the wounds he got. Luffy was lucky though, he didn't get many wounds and the ones he did were the scratches on his arm and cheek._

_Chopper put disinfection on both and put a bandage on both._

"_Okay." Chopper said, sounding proud. "I'm finished." He said as he put everything back in his bag._

_Zoro took Luffy's chin and began to inspect Luffy's wound. Chopper wasn't insulted in the least. He knew that it was just part of the Captain and first mate relationship._

"_Captain-san," Said Robin's voice._

_Luffy turned his head slightly as not to bother Zoro but to also look at Robin._

"_Are you alright?" She asked, her calm smile replaced with a worried one._

"_Hai!" Luffy cried, he then apologized to Zoro as he had yelled in his ear. "It won't take just that little crocodile to beat me. Besides Zoro is here." He said, as if that explained everything._

_The dark haired woman smiled in Zoro's direction but the bushido ignored it as he fought the heat down on his cheeks that came from Luffy's comment._

"_Hey do you think Sanji will cook the crocodile?" Luffy asked, becoming excited at the thought of food. _

_Zoro snorted. "I'm sure he'll cook whatever as long as Robin is the one who asks." _

_Luffy and Chopper laughed and Robin chuckled._

"_So, shall we keep going boys?" The historian asked. Two out of three men nodded their heads energetically while the other one just watched carefully._

_The four carried on without anymore trouble, but never finding any treasure like Nami wanted._

_**XxXxXxXx**_

"Oh I remember that. That was soon after Robin joined our crew!" Said Chopper, looking up at the older lady.

Said woman smiled down at the reindeer and pat him on the hat.

While the Straw Hats remembered about that day Shanks and Ace stood off to the side a bit.

"Hey, did you notice-" Ace was cut off by Shanks.

"Yeah, I did. I wonder if any of the crew has realized it yet." Shanks said, a smirk starting to form. "I'll bet you one-hundred beli that they don't even know about it yet."

Ace snorted. "I'm not taking a loosing bet." The red haired man snickered at that.

Yoniko stood away from the two but heard them talking. He nose was scrunched up with disgust. She had seen it also, but how could those two be so okay with it?! It wasn't right. The girl shook her head.

Suddenly there was another flash of light and they were taken into another memory.

_Luffy sat on his bed watching Ace put Luffy's clothes in a suitcase. He was about six years old. Luffy pushed his bangs out of his eyes. He really needed to get his hair cut but last time Ace had cut his hair had been horrible and they didn't have time recently to take Luffy to the hair cutter and he was too young to go by himself._

"_Nii-san where am I going again?" Luffy asked for the twenty-fifth time that day. Ace, being an older brother and gaining patience because of it, only sighed lightly and answered._

"_You're going to stay with Okaa-san for a while. Just for a month or so. When this drought finally ends and the crops are good enough again. Then Grandpa will send Okaa-san a letter and tell her to send you back on the boat. Then we'll see you again." Ace explained._

_Luffy pouted. "But why can't you come with me? I don't even remember what Okaa-san looks like." He said in an ashamed tone._

_Ace stopped trying to get the suitcase shut and sat down with his brother on the bed._

"_I can't come with you Luffy because I have to help Grandpa with the crops and stuff around here. I was supposed to come with you but grandpa decided not to let me go at the last moment." Ace said, his face had a frown on it but he then smiled. "But you'll get to see her! That will be great." His voice excited. _

_The younger brother nodded, though a little hesitant. _

"_Um…Ace, what does she look like? So I can find her." Luffy asked._

_Ace looked a little surprised but then smiled. "Okaa-san is beautiful. She has long black hair, it was always real soft and she would love it when I ran my fingers through it. She has pale skin like me and freckles like me too. She has a nice laugh, like a bell, and when she smiles at you, you can't help but smile back." Ace said, with his eyes closed as if imagining her in front of him. He laughed slightly. "That must be where you get it." He ran his fingers through Luffy's hair._

"_Why did Okaa-san leave?" Luffy asked. Ace frowned slightly but continued to run his fingers through Luffy's hair. The little brother started to get a bit of a sleepy look on his face as he leaned into the touch._

"_I'm not really sure. Grandpa said mom left because she got sick, but apparently she's better now. I mean, he wouldn't send you to her if she was still sick of course." Ace said, his fingers still going through Luffy's hair. Luffy was now laying his head down in Ace's lap._

"_Mmhmm…" Mumbled Luffy._

"_Eh? Hey don't fall asleep on me Luffy!" Ace yelled at his younger brother in mock anger. When Luffy made no attempt to move Ace smirked._

_"Okay, I guess I'll have to wake you up." Ace said menacingly. The older D. then began to tickle the younger crazily. Luffy reacted the way he thought he would. Luffy began to shriek and cry for mercy until Ace did so._

_**XxXxXxXx**_

Usopp grinned at the end of that memory.

"It seems like you and Luffy had a lot of fun times." He said. Usopp couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He had always wanted a sibling when he was growing up.

"Yeah," Ace said fondly. "We grew up pretty close but that doesn't mean that we didn't have fights at all. There was one fight we had where we didn't talk to each other for days." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Usopp looked like he was going to say something but then the bright light covered them again.

_Luffy watched the distant dot of his home island become more and more distant as the ship sailed away. He had just boarded the ship that was going to take him towards his Okaa-san's home. He wasn't going to be there until next week. Luffy couldn't wait and was dreading it at the same time._

_He had stayed up almost the entire night, worried about if he messed up in front of his mom or if he called the wrong person mom. He was only an hour or two away from Fuchsia Village but he already missed it. He had hugged his brother many times and Ace had assured him that he would miss Luffy also. Luffy sighed and wished he was home._

_**XxXxXxXx**_

_Luffy watched the water go by and smiled as he saw his reflection in the water._

"_Hey Luffy, we're about to hit land soon so make sure all your things together." Said a man with spiked short red hair and wearing black shades. He wore a simple sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscles and khaki shorts and black sandals. _

"_Okay Jin-san." Luffy said. _

_Jin was part of the crew who ran the ship Luffy was on. The ship was small and only really made deliveries most of the time and Jin had taken care of Luffy since he had first gotten on the ship. He had found Luffy curled up on the ship deck with no kind of blanket. He took care of him and teased him about things like Ace would do._

_Thinking of Ace usually made his stomach feel weird like he was about to throw up. He asked Jin about it and he said it was probably home sickness. _

_Home sickness…It had only gotten worse as the week had gone on._

_Jin had tried everything to help Luffy forget about it. He would fish with him, he taught him card games, he told him stories, and they even played hide-and-seek before they got scolded at by the Captain of the ship. (He wasn't angry really, he could barely keep his laughter to him self, he just needed to set a good example for his crew.)_

_It worked until after it was over and Luffy could start to think again._

_Once he started to think he thought of all the things he missed about home and the fears he had concerning his Okaa-san. His nerves were really starting to annoy him and he wished he could turn them off, but sadly that wasn't possibility. _

"_Luffy…Oi, Luffy!"_

_Luffy blinked and looked up to see his reflection in the black shades of Jin's. _

"_Huh?" Luffy said intelligibly. _

"_You okay kiddo, you kind of zoned out for a moment." Jin said, his voice laced with concern for the young boy._

"_Yeah, I'm alright Jin-san." Luffy said, smiling brightly at him. _

_Jin stared at him for a long while before smiling a little at him._

_"Well get ready, we're almost there." He then went off to help his other crewmates._

_Luffy went below deck and made sure all his clothes and toys were in his suitcase and then dragged it upstairs with some difficulty. He set it against the wall and sat down next to it. _

_The ship horn blared as the island came closer and closer. Luffy felt butterflies flutter in him and attempted to calm them down._

_As the ship began to dock at the island Jin appeared in front of Luffy._

_"Well gaki, it seems this will be the last time in a while that I'll see you in a while. Be good for your Kaa-san alright?" Jin said, ruffling Luffy's already messy hair._

_Luffy giggled. "Stop!" He said as he attempted to wave off the proceeding hand. "Yeah, I'll be good too. I promise." He said._

_Jin grinned down at him. _

_"Okay Luffy, I'll be seeing you." He then helped Luffy off the boat, along with his suitcase. The two waved goodbye one last time before Luffy began to walk steadily walk down the path._

_That's when he saw her._

_He knew it was her the moment he laid eyes on her. She was just like Ace had said; long flowing black hair, pale skin like Ace, freckles like Ace. She was tall too and skinny, Ace forgot to mention those things. _

_The woman wore a blue blouse and a long white skirt with blue trim and white sandals. _

_Luffy made a quicker pace towards the woman that he would get to know as his mother. As he finally reached her it shocked him to see what a short time it took to reach her._

"_U-um…" Luffy wasn't sure what to say._

_The women looked down at Luffy. She stared at him for a moment before crouching down and smiling at him._

"_Are you lost little boy? Where are your parents?" She asked, her voice was soft, and it seemed to run over Luffy like a presence. _

"_Um…My name is Monkey D. Luffy. Are you my mother?" He asked, his voice hopeful._

_The woman blinked and her eyes widened slightly._

_"You're Luffy?" She whispered. Luffy nodded and she grinned and shot up and looked around rapidly. She didn't seem to find what she was looking for and she then crouched down to Luffy's level again._

"_Where's Ace?" She asked, her eyes shining with excitement._

_Luffy's face changed into a slight frown._

"_Nii-chan couldn't come. Grandpa needed him to help with the crops and other stuff." Luffy said, not looking at his mother. He was afraid he had already disappointed her. _

"_Oh. I see. Well, at least he's helping his Grandfather. Come on Luffy-kun let's got to my house. I'm sure you're hungry." Luffy's mother said._

_Luffy's mother, Tomoko Ambrose, held her hand out to Luffy and picked up his suitcase with the other._

_Luffy smiled up his mother and took her hand and allowed her to lead him down the path towards her home._

**XxXxXxXx**

Everyone sighed as they realized that they were once again in the original area they had come from. Three more orbs appeared and Nami, Chopper, and Usopp caught them this time. All of their eyes flashed as the memory went through their heads.

"I've got the memory of Luffy, Robin, Zoro, and Chopper." Said Usopp.

"I've got Luffy and his mother." Chopper said.

"And I've got the one with Ace and Luffy." Nami said.

Together they put the memories into the correct columns. As the memories fit in it suddenly seemed a bit brighter.

"Did anyone else notice that?" Usopp asked. Everyone nodded.

"Good. I'm not going crazy." He said.

"You're always crazy Usopp." Sanji said. Everyone chuckled and Usopp just rolled his eyes good naturally. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He said.

Another door appeared before them. Usopp threw his arms in the air.

"Okay, next door let's go!" He shouted.

"Yeah!" Chopper shouted back as he threw his arms in the air also.

Everyone made their way towards the door and Yoniko lagged behind a little. She glared silently at the group and then decided on something. She pushed a little energy out of her body and made a small orb. This time the orb was red and was pulsating.

"Go." She whispered.

The red orb pulsated and then faded out.

Yoniko smirked and hurried to catch up with the pirates. Shanks looked at her with a suspicious look but she just ignored it.

There was nothing that man could do now, Straw Hat was good as hers.

**TBC**

**Inumaru12**: OMG!! Chapter 4!! I've got to say, I stayed on the computer working on this all day and night. One reason I worked on it for so long was because my internet isn't working and second is because I really wanted to and felt the need to.

**Yatta:** It means "Alright!"

**Okaa-san**: Mother

**Hai**: Yes

**Gaki**: Brat

**Nani:** What

**Oi:** Hey!

On one note: When I put Tomoko Ambrose, Tomoko is her surname. It was her last name before she married but after she had Luffy and she left she changed it back. More will be explained about her past and personality. She's my OC so please don't steal her or any of my OCs for that matter. Thanks.

**WARNING:** I'm telling you guys now that there is a reason this is rated M for mature. I will be touching down on some things that I know is a sensitive object. I'm not going to talk about it now since I don't want to give the plot but you've been warned. There will be angst.

Well **PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL!** Thanks very much. Check out my other stories why'll you're at it. Until then. Ja ne!


	5. Straw Hat Memories

**Color Symbols:** Purple is for love, romance, and deep friendship.

Blue is happy, content, loyal.

Light green is nervous, worried.

Dark green is envious.

Orange is shock, surprised, amazed, confused.

Yellow is playful, mischievous, sneaky, excited.

Pink is affection, warmth, protection.

Red is anger, frustration, annoyance.

Blood red is hatred, bloodlust, fierce anger.

Black is usually very negative emotions like depression and a very dark kind of anger.

Grey is loneliness, sadness, shame, fear.

White is purity

**Disclaimer:** This is a fan made story, I don't own OP or make any money off of this. This is for enjoyment so please enjoy.

**Warnings: Yaoi, angst, cursing, somewhat smarter Luffy, maybe some spoilers for episodes or movies.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Luffy's memories_

**XxXxXxXx** Scene change

_**XxXxXxXx **_ Scene Change in memories

**Inumaru12:** I'm sure you've all noticed by now that I don't update often and I seem to update only once a month. I'm sorry for this but I think it might even stay that way. There is no special reason why but only because I'm kinda of lazy and I need to be hit with major inspiration. I WILL finish this. Don't worry. Please Vote on my poll on my profile. It will probably be up until I finish this and then I'll start on whatever story wins unless I want to start on the story before then. Thanks for all your reviews last time and your patiences this time. Review again please!

**Infractus Mens, Convulsus Monumentum**

**Chapter 5: ****Straw Hat Memories**

He floated in the nothingness, the blackness he was bound to. He felt so empty and lifeless. He knew something was missing. But suddenly bright orbs of light appeared around him. They twirled around him before entering his chest or more directly, his heart. A bright light shined brightly before dimming down. The darkness wasn't as dark as it had once been.

Luffy opened his eyes and could begin to see.

**XxXxXxXx**

The Straw Hats once again stood in front of another door. This time door held the colors blue and yellow, never mixing but always together. Without waiting for anyone to tell her so, Yoniko pushed her way through the Straw Hats and touched the door which began immediately opened and let out a huge wave of bright light.

**XxXxXxXx**

_They where on the Straw Hat ship and they saw Nami talking to a newspaper bird._

"_Did you raise the price again? You're charging too much." She said as she handed the 100 beli coin to it. _

"_**Kaw**__" Was all the bird said, he looked harassed._

_"What's a newspaper or two?" Usopp asked from where he sat, working on his inventions._

"_If you read one everyday, it's good for the brain." Nami explained, as if it was obvious._

"_You're done collecting money now, aren't you?" Usopp asked, looking at her wearily._

"_Don't be stupid! Now that Arlong's gone, it's time to make money for myself! I don't want to be a penniless pirate." Nami said indignantly. Usopp rolled his eyes and then shouted._

_"Stop squawking!! I'm trying to develop the ultimate killer, the pepper sauce star!!" Usopp said dramatically. Nami rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face._

"_Anyone who gets this in his eyes won't stand a chance!" He said. _

_Suddenly there was a yell of "Hands off!" and Luffy was suddenly thrown into Usopp who accidentally had the pepper sauce thrown into his eyes. The effect was immediate. Usopp grabbed his face and screamed while Luffy was yelling at Sanji._

"_What? Can't I have just one?!" Luffy asked, oblivious to Usopp's screaming behind him._

_"No!" yelled Sanji. "This is Nami's mikan grove! I won't let you touch them" He said, guarding them protectively. _

_Luffy just grinned as he walked away. "Okay, I'm in too a good mood to fight."_

"_Nami-Swan, I shall guard this grove with all the love in my heart!" Sanji declared; his eyes the shapes of hearts._

_"Aw, thank you Sanji-Kun." Nami said as she opened the newspaper. "The world sure is in turmoil. There was another coup d'etat in Vira." She said, sighing. Suddenly something slipped out of the newspaper._

"_Huh? It's an ad." Luffy said. He then bent down to pick it up and his eyes widened. "OH!" He exclaimed, followed by everyone else except for Zoro who was sleeping and Sanji who merely said "Uh oh."_

_Luffy held up the wanted poster with his face and grinned a grin that was identical to the one on the poster._

_"Ha ha ha ha! We're wanted dead or alive! They say we're worth 30 million beli!" Luffy laughed._

_Nami was slumped over with her face in her hand._

_"As usual you guys have no idea how serious this is." She sighed. "The Navy is hunting you, Luffy!! At that price, headquarters is probably involved. They'll send the toughest bounty hunters after you." She sighed again, knowing that it wasn't going to make Luffy anymore serious, only more excited. _

"_Look!" Usopp bragged to Sanji. "I'm known all over the world!"_

"_You're grinning like an idiot. It's nothing to brag about." Sanji grumbled. _

_"Don't be jealous! If you get to be a big shot, they might put you on a poster too, even if you aren't a Captain." Usopp reassured him._

"_There is no time to be relaxing in the East Blue." Nami sighed._

"_Okay, let's sail for the Grand Line men!" Luffy shouted, raising his arms._

"_Yeah!" Both Usopp and Sanji shouted._

_**XxXxXxXx**_

Nami sighed as they came out from the memory. "That's when all this trouble began."

Shanks let out a big laugh that made everyone jump.

"That's Luffy for ya. Always causing trouble." He said, a big grin adorning his face.

Ace frowned. "Luffy isn't _always_ causing trouble." He said.

Shanks threw his arm around Ace's shoulder. "Aye, that may be true Ace but that brother of yours in it a lot." He said. Ace couldn't help but agree.

Another wave of light flashed through them, bringing them to another memory.

_The waves were fierce and sky poured down on Merry as it sailed the rough waters. Up ahead of the ship was a lighthouse. The Straw Hats stood on the deck of the ship._

_"Beyond that light is the entrance to the Grand Line." Nami said. "So what's it gonna be?"_

"_Do we have to do this in the middle of a storm?" Asked Usopp as Sanji got out a barrel._

"_Okay, let's launch this ship onto the great island!" Sanji said, ignoring Usopp._

"_All right!" Usopp yelled over the roar of the waves and cracks of thunder._

_One by one they all lifted their foot and rested it on the top of the barrel and stated their dreams._

"_I'm going to find All Blue!" Sanji said, an easy grin on his face._

"_I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" Luffy said._

"_I'm going to be the world's greatest swordsman!" Zoro stated._

"_I'm going to draw a map of the world!" Said Nami._

"_I'm going to become a brave warrior of the sea!" Usopp shouted._

_They all grinned at each other, holding their heads high along with their dreams. There was a crash of the waves and then they shouted._

"_Grand Line, here we come!"_

**XxXxXxXx**

Shanks was quiet as they came out of the memory. Shanks began to chuckled, which evolved into a laugh which then turned into full blowing laughter.

"What's so funny?" Zoro asked, his eyes narrowing and hoping the man wasn't making fun of their dreams.

"O-Oh don't worry." The red haired man said. "It's just that it figures that you'd be the kind of people Luffy chooses. He always was a good judge of character and makes friends with the most unique people." Shanks grinned.

"You have some dreams you Straw Hats. If you are really going to do what you say you'll do then you better work hard and surpass all of us great lords of the seas."

Everyone looked at Shanks in awe. The man before them was basically saying he wanted them to beat him, to surpass him and become the next lords and ladies of the sea. He believed that they could do it.

Just like Luffy.

They felt joy at the fact that Shanks believed in them and then sadness when they thought about Luffy. They mentally promised Luffy that they would help him soon.

Two orbs appeared and began to shine brightly. Shanks grabbed one and Zoro grabbed the other.

"I have the one where Luffy first sees his wanted poster." Shanks said, his voice filled with humor.

"I have the one where we said our dreams." Said the green haired bushido.

The said memories went into their pillar and shined brightly again before dimming.

Another door appeared and this time it was a big mess of colors. This time it was a small amount of purple with light green, pink, red and just a touch of grey.

"Whoa, this is a lot of different colors!" Chopper said.

Everyone looked at the girl who got them all into this and she moved towards the door in an almost distracted look in her eyes. She touched the door and the wave of light over took them again.

**XxXxXxXx**

"_Don Krieg!! It's him! The devil who sank our ships!" Shouted a voice._

_Around them was the ocean and ruined ships._

Zoro's hand turned into a fist and with his other hand he firmly gripped his swords. His memories of this day were also very clear, as if it was yesterday.

"_He followed us all the way here! He's come to kill us!"_ _screamed another_ _voice._

"_That fiend…" Don Krieg gasped fearfully._

"_Is that true? Is that Hawkeye?" Zoro asked, his heart beating wildly with excitement._

"_Dat's him? The fiend who sunk fifty ships single handedly?" Patty said in disbelief. _

"_That's the one who blasted Krieg's ship just now?" Asked another chief._

"_Looks human enough…I don't see any special weapon."_

_"His special weapon is on his back!" Chief Zeff said. _

"_What!? How!?" Cried out the cooks. "He wreaked the huge Galleon with a sword?!"_

"_Yes!" Zeff said, his voice hard and wise. "Hawk-eye is a master swordsman. He is the greatest swordsman in the world!" _

_Mihawk sat there with his leg crossed and his fingers intertwined. He looked up and glared. He made all of the pirates breakout into a cold sweat and shutter._

_One brave, or foolish, pirate stood up and shouted at the man._

_"You monster!! Why do you keep picking on us!?" He asked._

_Mihawk was silent for a moment before answering._

_"For fun."_

_Everyone gasped or gaped. The man who had asked the question before foolishly pulled his guns out and started shooting at him. Mihawk simply pulled out his sword and deflected them. The man's friends cried out, thinking the shooter missed._

"_No. Shooting at him is useless." Zoro said, coming up behind the man. "He deflected the bullets with his sword."_

_The man shouted at Zoro, wondering who he was but the bushido just ignored him and continued to speak towards Mihawk._

_"I've never seen such subtle sword work." He said._

"_Without subtlety, a sword is but an iron bar." Mihawk replied, putting his sword away._

"_You split the Galleon with that sword?" Zoro asked, inclining his head towards the destroyed ship._

"_Of course." Mihawk replied, his voice slightly offended that he couldn't do that._

"_I see." Zoro said, his face breaking out into an excited grin. "Then you are the greatest." _

_The pirates from before then noticed his three swords and began to realize who he was._

"_I went to sea to find you!" The green haired man yelled, unwrapping his bandanna from his arm and tying it onto his head._

_"Why?" The greatest swordsman asked._

"_To be the greatest." Was the answer he got in return._

"_Looking for some fun? Then fight me!" He said, pointing his sword at Mihawk. _

_"There's no time for this! The ship's almost out of sight!" Usopp yelled._

_Yosaku and Johnny muttered slightly but Luffy said nothing as he watched to see what would happen. _

"_Pathetic. Weakling." The hawk eyed man said. "If you're a competent swordsman, you don't need to cross swords to know that I far surpass your puny skills. _

_"Does the courage to point your blade at me come from confidence or from ignorance?"_

"_It comes from ambition. And from a promise from a friend." _

_Luffy watched from afar and Yosaku, Johnny, and Usopp gulped and watched from behind him and gulped. The pressure in the air was thick as Zoro's grip on his swords tightened. _

"_We meet at last." Zoro said, a little muffled from the sword in his mouth. "Actually, sooner than I though_

"_How futile." Mihawk said. He then took his cross necklace off and took the top off of it showing a tiny knife like sword._

_"What's that for?" Zoro asked, eyeing the tiny sword._

"_I'm not the kind of fool who hunts rabbits with a cannon." The legendary swordsman said, his eyes cold. "You may have a reputation, but you are still a bunny._

"_Sorry, but this is the smallest knife I've got." He said, with a mocking mournful look on his face. _

"_Better take it easy with that bravado!!" Zoro growled as he suddenly charged forward. "You'll feel stupid when I kill you!"_

_"You're a little frog, croaking in your puddle." Mocked the other swordsman. "Time you learned how big the world is!"_

"_ONIGIRI!" Zoro attacked, only for his three swords to be stopped by the small knife in Mihawk's hand. Everyone gasped with shock and the Zoro let out a roar of anger and began to furiously cut the man. Mihawk pushed back on Zoro and he fell back and rolled to his feet and began to attack again._

"_Such heavy handed swordplay…" Commented Mihawk._

_The audience of chefs and pirates alike were shocked as Zoro continued to fight and as Mihawk continued to treat him like nothing._

_"What drives you? Why do you fight so hard when you cannot win?" The man questioned. "You are a weakling…"_

_Yosaku and Johnny suddenly jumped from where they were watching and screamed at Mihawk for calling their "brother" names. Luffy grabbed the two of them and forced them down._

"_Stop! Stay out of it, Yosaku and Johnny!" He yelled at them, forcing himself down also, as he also wanted to jump in there. "Control yourselves."_

_Usopp looked over at his new Captain. "Luffy?" He asked questioningly but at the same time he didn't really expect an answer._

"_Tiger…" Zoro prepared himself for another attack. "Hunt!"_

_But as the green haired bushido brought his swords down they didn't hit anything as Mihawk and darted forward through Zoro's blind spot and stabbed him in the chest. Zoro stood there, not moving away. His blood began to drip down and his legs began to shake from the strain of holding himself up._

"_You want your guts cut out?" Mihawk asked, a tad confused and interested. "Why don't you retreat?" _

"_I can't…If I retreat even one step…My vow, my ambition, everything I care about will be shattered. And all my dreams will be lost forever." Zoro answered, blood starting to come from his mouth and dripped down his chin._

"_Yes," Mihawk agreed. "That's defeat."_

_Zoro gave a dry chuckle. "So I can't retreat."_

"_Even if it means death?" The other swordsman questioned. _

"_I prefer death to defeat." Stated Zoro, his words ringing with strength. _

_Mihawk's eyes narrowed slightly and he pulled the knife out of Zoro's body._

"_Boy…Speak your name."_

"_Roronoa Zoro." The green haired man said, getting his swords into position. _

"_I'll remember it. It's been a while since I've met one so brave." Mihawk then pulled a big black sword off from his back. "I will honor the swordsman's code and send you to your death with this black blade-The finest in the world."_

_There were shouts of panic coming from Don Kreig's pirates as they recognized the destruction the sword causes._

"_Die!" Mihawk yelled as he sprinted forward towards Zoro._

_Suddenly Zoro's swords seemingly began to spin._

_"Three sword style—secret move!! Three thousand worlds!" _

_Zoro rushed at his opponent but Mihawk shattered two of his swords, leaving the one in his mouth the only one intact. Zoro coughed on his blood and then put his sword into its case. He then turned around and spread his arms wide out. _

"_What are you…" Mihawk was never able to finish his sentence as Zoro began to speak._

"_Wounds on the back are a swordsman's shame." He said, panting._

"_Magnificent!" Mihawk grinned before slashing across Zoro's chest._

"_ZORO!" Screamed Luffy as fear and panic coursed through his veins. His heart beating loudly in his ears._

_Zoro's sword slipped out of his hand and he fell backwards into the sea. Anger overtook Luffy and he briefly heard Sanji yelling something and seeing Yosaku and Johnny jumping in to save Zoro. Luffy then stretched himself and send himself flying at Mihawk. _

"_The young swordsman's crewmate. You did well to let him fight his own battle to the end!!" Mihawk said, stepping over to the side to avoid Luffy. Luffy landed harshly and then pulled himself up and landed on his back._

_"Don't worry. I let him live."_

_Luffy looked up at Mihawk and then turned to look at Yosaku and Johnny as they screamed for Zoro to speak to them._

"_My name is Dracule Mihawk!! It's too soon for you to die. Discover yourself. See the world. And grow strong Zoro!! However long it may take I shall await you at the top. Strive with your whole heart and mind to best this blade, fierce one! Strive to surpass me, Roronoa Zoro!!" As Hawkeye gave his speech, everyone listened with shocked and awe. _

_"Lad, what is your goal?" He asked, turning to Luffy._

"_I'm going to be king of the pirates." Luffy said, his voice full of determination and confidence. _

"_You tread a perilous path." Mihawk smirked. "Even more perilous then trying to surpass me."_

"_I don't care! That's what I'm going to be!" Luffy said, sticking his tongue out at the man. "Usopp, is Zoro okay?"_

"_No he's not okay! But he's alive!! Just unconscious." Usopp yelled back while Yosaku and Johnny wailed in the background._

_Suddenly Zoro lifted his sword into the air._

"_Zoro?" Luffy wondered what his first mate was going to do._

"_Lu-Luffy, can you hear me?" Zoro asked, his voice wavering._

"_I hear you!!" Luffy called back._

_"Were you worried? If I fail to become the world's greatest swordsman you'll be disappointed right!?" Zoro then coughed up more blood. The two bounty hunters then begged him to save his breath but he ignored them and continued to speak._

"_Never again!! I will never lose again! From now to the day I defeat him to become the greatest swordsman…I will never lose again!!" His words rang through out the air._

"_Got a problem with that…King of the Pirates?" He asked._

_Luffy chuckled. "Not at all!"_

_Mihawk gave a small grin. "They make a good team." He seemingly said to himself. "I hope to encounter you two again someday." He then turned and headed back to his ship._

_**XxXxXxXx**_

Everyone was silent, all in their own deep thoughts.

Nami was near tears. When Usopp had told her about this she thought that he had been making things up again but after seeing this she knew it was the truth.

Usopp gulped as he watched the scene over and over in his mind. He had his life switched around after Luffy and the others had saved his village. It was so soon after that that he watched the man that he feared (but also respected greatly) get taken down so easily. But it was also then when he started to realize just how much Zoro meant to Luffy. How much they all meant to Luffy.

Sanji nibbled slightly on his cigarette. Back then he had yelled at the moss head to just forget his dream but the stupid and stubborn marimo just kept on fighting for his dream. Sanji would never admit it but he learned about following your dreams from Zoro (and also Luffy).

Chopper gaped in awe from the memory he had just witnessed through Luffy's eyes. You could almost see the stars in his eyes. Zoro was so amazing. He was really strong and the small doctor couldn't help but be envious at his strength. But at the same time he was really strong but he was also injured a lot from all the fights he was in. Chopper wished he had been there at the time so he could've worked on his injuries himself.

Robin watched with a small smile. It wasn't that she was happy that swordsman-san had been hurt, no. She just knew that he would always be the type to put his strength to the test and never back down from anything. She knew Captain-San put a lot of faith and trust into him and she knew why.

Ace was silently reflecting on what he had seen through his little brother's eyes. When he had spent those very few moments with Luffy and his Nakama he hadn't gotten to know them very well but he knew that if Luffy had chosen them as his Nakama they must be good people. Luffy always was a good judge of character. He knew right off the bat that Luffy was close with all of them, especially the lawn headed one. The swordsman seemed alright so he didn't question him or anything. Now he was wondering that when this was all over if he was going to have to go over ground rules with lawn head.

Shanks' eyes were slightly glazed over as he remembered the day Mihawk had came and shown him Luffy's wanted poster and the two of them had gotten drunk with the last of the rum they had as his swordsman friend told of the green haired swordsman he had fought against. He knew Luffy had made a great friend and crewmate from Mihawk's story. He could see now they cared immensely for the other, even if it wasn't obvious.

Yoniko could only wonder once again if these people she had been forced to help were really demons in disguise. How in the world could that scary swordsman take a hit like that and still be living!? It was just so inhuman. She just hoped her plan worked soon or else she might actually be helping Straw Hat.

Another flash of light flowed through them and they were shown another memory.

_The wind was blowing fiercly and the snow was pelting Luffy's body as he slowly mad his way up the mountain. Nami was tied to his back with a sash and Sanji was being held by the coat in his mouth. Luffy's fingers were bleeding and his arms trembled with every climb he took. The wind howled even stronger making it even harder but he kept going. The thoughts of saving his friends from death made his adrenaline going and force him forward._

_Finally Luffy made it to the top and over. When he was sure he was far enough away from the edge he laid Sanji down and looked up at the castle in front of him._

"_We made it…" He spoke softly, not really speaking to anyone. "That's a pretty castle."_

_Then Luffy promptly had a dizzy spell and fell forward, making the snow underneath him began to collapse and fall over the side of the mountain. Suddenly a hand grabbed Luffy's wrist as he fell over the side. He was then pulled over again and then into the castle where he was laid down on his stomach. Luffy could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation, even though they were not even four feet away._

"…_Nearly frozen…Dressed like that."_

"_Bleeding badly…Cracked spine…Operate on him?"_

"…_Most critical…Barely alive...Phenicol…Cardiotonic…Chialcillin!!"_

"_Infection?"_

"_Yes…Something local."_

_Luffy then grasped the old lady's arm, his blood covering her. He began to choke and cough. This time he began to hear her perfectly. _

_"It's okay. I'll fix up these blood splattered kids…and the girl, too. Have no fear." The old woman said._

"_My friends…" Luffy said, or would've said if his voice wasn't all distorted from the cold he had seemingly caught. "They're my friends!" _

"_I'll take good care of them." The old woman grinned._

_The small reindeer watched from behind her in a dazed manner before being called to attention by the doctor. The last thing Luffy remembered before Luffy passed out was the cool little raccoon thing and a voice complying to the doctor's wishes._

**XxXxXxXx**

There was silence between the Straw Hats as they took in the lengths Luffy took to ensure their safety. Nami knew that as soon as Luffy got all his memories back together she was going to hug him or try and do something nice for him. She could tell on Sanji's face he was thinking the same thing,

Sanji knew that Luffy had taken him up to the mountain when he had woken up there and he had asked Luffy about it once and he had simply replied that he climbed up there with them. At the time he never really thought about it but now that he saw how it really was, and how much Luffy under exaggerated it made him wonder how much other stuff Luffy had also gone through that he had just kinda shrugged off or said was nothing? He decided that when Luffy gets better (because there was no doubt in Sanji's mind that he wouldn't.) that he was going to make a big meal for him with tons of meat.

Two orbs appeared, knocking several people out of their wandering thoughts. Robin and Ace both held out their hands and their eyes glowed briefly.

"I have the memory of Swordsman-San." Robin said, her mouth twisted into what seemed to be an amused grin. If it was it definitely didn't reach her eyes.

"I have the memory of Luffy climbing." Ace said, his voice a whisper.

Slowly, but surely, the orbs lifted from their hands and went into their pillars. The shined brightly before dimming again.

"Alright!" Nami shouted. "Another door down! Let's go to the next one!"

"Hai!" was chorused throughout the Straw Hats. They walked a head, chatting about random things, trying to get everyone's mind off of the current problem with random questions. Like if they liked peaches better then apples ("Apples definitely."), boxers or briefs or even if Nami and Robin preferred lace panties to regular. (In which Sanji got a nosebleed, Zoro called him an idiot and they started a fight and Robin calmly answered lace.)

Ace and Shanks held back again.

"So what's on your mind?" Shanks asked. Ace just sighed.

"It's just weird I guess. Seeing all these memories through Luffy's perspective. It's like I'm going through his private stuff. I feel awkward about this." He said.

"True." Shanks said. "I guess it's also weird seeing yourself in memories like these right?"

Ace nodded. "You'll understand how I feel when we get to memories with you."

The red haired pirate laughed. "Well look on the bright side, I'm sure Luffy would trust you enough to look through his memories anyway."

Ace frowned at that. "Speaking of which…How can we trust the girl? She'll most likely know all his secrets and weakness after this? Do we kill her?" Ace asked.

Shanks' face immediately became stony. "We'll have to…or I can turn her into the navy and they can do the dirty job." He said emotionlessly as his eyes briefly went to the girl who was standing a bit far behind the Straw Hats watching them like a hawk.

"I think she's up to something." He whispered. "Keep your eyes on her."

Ace's eyes widened slightly before narrowing again and him nodding.

The two turned again and made their way to the others.

**XxXxXxXx**

Luffy sighed as he floated in the darkness. He didn't know why he was here and for a while he didn't even know who he was or who anyone was. But suddenly these little balls of light appeared out of nowhere and they began to enter his chest spreading warmth throughout him. Luffy then began to remember a lot of things.

He knew he had a brother, a Nakama, and that he wanted to be King of the Pirates. He wasn't sure why though, or why the hat was so important. He knew it was though. Everything was going fine when suddenly a ball of red light appeared out of nowhere. He didn't know why but he didn't get a good feeling from this ball of light.

Suddenly it shot right into his chest. At first he felt nothing but then he felt it. Unbearable white hot pain. His body wracked with pain as it felt like electric currents were flowing through him and ever wave was more painful then the last. Luffy wasn't sure how long he was screaming but he did know that when the pain finally stopped he couldn't move.

He could barely breathe because doing so was painful. Luffy took shallow breathes and then fell asleep.

**TBC**

**Inumaru:** (ducks and covers) Please don't kill me for doing a cliffhanger again!! I want to thank you guys so much for all your awesome reviews! You guys keep me going!! I was really stuck with this chapter because there were memories I wanted to do but they were from movies and the site where I watched the OP movies had taken them down due to infraction or some shit so now I can't see them. (I suck at downloading so don't even ask me to download.)

I didn't want to use all canon memories but I thought I should since I thought that would be very uncreative but honestly this story needed a chapter like this. I'll probably have some memories that aren't mine but other then those most will be mine from now on.

**READ HERE!:** So yeah, I was brain storming and I finally have a total plot line to this. (At the time I was kinda making this as I go…XD) So just to let you guys know, next chapter is probably going to be my dark chapter and the chapter after that is when you finally find out what Yoniko (The Bitch as I refer to her) did to Luffy-Kun.

So yeah…just so you know, I start school on Tuesday so it might be harder for me to update but I have a lot of ideas for next chapter so maybe not. I dunno.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE!!**

Oh, and visit my deviant art page too if you feel like it. A link to it is on my profile under homepage! Hope to see you there! Ja!


	6. The Black Door and What Lies In It

**Color Symbols:** Purple is for love, romance, and deep friendship.

Blue is happy, content, loyal.

Light green is nervous, worried.

Dark green is envious.

Orange is shock, surprised, amazed, confused.

Yellow is playful, mischievous, sneaky, excited.

Pink is affection, warmth, protection.

Red is anger, frustration, annoyance.

Blood red is hatred, bloodlust, fierce anger.

Black is usually very negative emotions like depression and a very dark kind of anger.

Grey is loneliness, sadness, shame, fear.

White is purity

**Disclaimer:** If I really owned One Piece Zoro would be making babies with Luffy, Sanji would be flirting with Usopp and Robin would be the pimp on the ship. (Which she basically already is.)

**Warnings: Yaoi, angst, cursing, somewhat smarter Luffy, maybe some spoilers for episodes or movies.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Luffy's memories_

**XxXxXxXx** Scene change

_**XxXxXxXx **_ Scene Change in memories

**Inumaru:** Okay peoples this is the sixth chapter of Infractus. Thanks so much for your reviews last chapter, they really keep me going! I have been worrying about this chapter since I first thought of this story. You'll see why I was nervous about this chapter. Forgive me if any of this content offends you but I did warn you about angst. This chapter has tons and tons of Luffy-angst. Well review. (and if you want visit my Deviant Art page XD)

Oh, and I'm mostly doing all of the movie's memories from my own memory so if some of them are not right I'm sorry. I couldn't find the movie except in Spanish subtitles and I don't understand Spanish too much. Enough to find the bathroom, not enough to have a conversation.

**Infractus Mens, Convulsus Monumentum**

**Chapter 6: ****The Black Door and what lies in it.**

The Straw Hats stared at the door in front of them was a huge mess of grey with a handful amount of black. Suddenly they remembered back to Yoniko's words about the color and remembered what the colors symbolized. They felt a nervous feeling flutter through them as they wondered which of those feelings that Luffy had been feeling.

"Well?" Zoro said in a questioning tone. "Are we just going to stand here?"

Yoniko was then pushed forward and touched the door. The bright light surrounded them.

_**XxXxXxXx**_

_A young Luffy was laying in what seemed to be someone's living room and was coloring on a piece of paper with a bored look on his face. He looked up as he heard soft foot steps coming into the room. There was his mother, looking radiant as ever._

"_Luffy-kun I'm going out for a little while okay." The dark haired woman said, looking down at her son._

_It was then when Luffy noticed that Tomoko, or Okaa-san as he called her, seemed to be wearing a little bit of make up and had a purse on her shoulder. Luffy didn't understand why girls and older ladies liked to put the colorful paint on their selves. When he had put it on Ace once when he was sleeping he had gotten into big trouble. Luffy just shrugged it off as an adult thing._

"_Oh. Okay. Can I come?" He asked, almost begging. _

_You see Luffy had only been here half a week and was already bored out of his mind. With no older brother to play with and no kids his age it was very boring. His Okaa-san didn't seem to like to play much either. She was always working or out on errands. _

"_Sorry sweetie, this is grownup business." The tall woman said. She reached down to brush back the bangs that were in Luffy's eyes but then decided against it. She pushed her purse's strap up and little higher._

"_There is food in the fridge already made for you. I'll be back soon." She said. Without even a goodbye she turned and went out the door, slamming it shut after her._

_The silence she had left was deafening. It was like a ringing in little Luffy's ears. He bit his lip and put his picture with all of the rest of the pictures he had made in the past hours. The stack was getting pretty high. He started on a fresh page, wishing his Okaa-san would hurry back._

_**XxXxXxXx**_

_It was late now and it had been a while since Luffy had quit coloring. He had actually only did it since it was something to do and he had been forced to stop when his crayons had gone down to little things he could barely hold or broke and he had also ran out of paper._

_The raven haired boy looked out the clock and knew it was getting really late and would be dark soon. He wondered when his mother would arrive home. His stomach growled and he rubbed it with a frown on his childish face. He then remembered that she had left him dinner and bounced into the kitchen._

_The kitchen was an almost bare room except for the stove, a refrigerator, some cupboards, and counter there was basically nothing there. Luffy strolled over to the refrigerator and opened it. Like the kitchen, it was pretty bare too. But what Luffy saw on the top shelf he knew it was for him. It was a small sandwich. He took it to the small table and slowly began to eat it. _

_The bread was a bit hard and the substance inside wasn't that tasty but Luffy swallowed it…with difficulty. After he finished it he looked around wondering if there was some more food like chips or even carrots he could eat. His little stomach needed more then just a small sandwich after all._

_There was basically nothing to eat except some questionable things that Luffy backed away from and vowed never to put that anywhere near his mouth. After a fruitless hunt (literally) the young D. laid down on the couch in the living room and fell asleep with his stomach growling for food._

_**XxXxXxXx**_

_Luffy woke suddenly to a door being slammed shut. Luffy sprung upward and blinked when a light was turned on._

"_Okaa-san?" He asked sleepily._

_His mother jumped and turned around sharply. She seemed to relax when she saw him, but only slightly. "Luffy, what are you doing? Why aren't you in bed?" She asked, her voice firm._

_"I-I fell asleep on the couch." He said._

"_Oh." She said. "Well go into your room and go to bed."_

_The small Luffy was heading towards the hallway that led to his room when his stomach growled._

"_Ano…Okaa-san, can I have a snack before I go to bed?" He asked._

_Tomoko turned around from the mirror she was in front of and looked at him._

_"Didn't you eat the food I left you?" She asked, her voice stern._

"_Well yeah but-" Luffy was cut off._

"_Then that should've been enough. You can wait till breakfast." Her voice clearly stated that it was the end of the conversation._

_Luffy nodded and made his way to his room and quietly shut his door._

_**XxXxXxXx**_

_It was the next morning and everything seemed fine. Luffy was eating cereal and his mother was washing what little dishes she had and humming gently. Luffy pulled on his napkin absentmindedly not noticing that the bowl was on top of it. He pulled it and the bowl fell onto the ground, shattering into many little piece and spilling milk and cereal everywhere._

_There was silence and then Luffy's almost silent "Oops". Tomoko gently put down the dish she was washing and dried her hands. She turned around and looked at Luffy with such a cold and furious look it made the young D. flinch. The woman walked over and grasped Luffy by the shoulder, her nails going into his skin._

"_Ow! Okaa-san, that hurts!" He cried. The woman didn't even paused as she dragged him out of the kitchen and down the hall way. She opened a door and Luffy saw stairs leading down. He had never been down there before; he was too scared since it was always very dark. The woman pushed him forward and Luffy nearly went tumbling down the stairs._

_"You'll stay here for the time being. Think about what you've done!" She slammed the door shut on Luffy and he heard a lock turning. Luffy whimpered._

"_Okaa-san I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it, it was an accident!" Luffy cried._

_Nothing but silence answered Luffy. The young boy hiccupped and sat down on the front step and brought his legs up to his chest. In his young mind that was the safest place to be since if there were any monsters downstairs they wouldn't get him. He could also see the light from underneath the door also, so that comforted him just a bit. _

_Luffy stared down at the darkness down the stairs and shivered slightly. It was scary thinking of what may be down there. He decided to distract himself with saying his ABC's softly to himself._

_**XxXxXxXx**_

_Two days later Luffy found himself on the front step again. No matter how many times he had told his mother it was an accident he was put in there again. He had been playing outside with a ball he had found and accidentally kicked it too hard and it knocked into her garden and flattened some of her flowers. She had been furious. She had grabbed him and put him at the top of the stairs again and locked it. He had heard her stomp away from the door._

_Luffy was very bored. He had gone over all of his ABC's so many times he didn't need to sing it to know what letter came after whatever letter. He had thought about Ace and Makino-Nee-San and even Jin-San and wondered what they were all up to. But of course that brought a painful ache in his chest. As many people who are close to Luffy know, he is a very curious child. He wanted to know what was down the stairs but was scared to go down into the dark. His curiosity had beaten his fear into submission and he was now making his way down the stairs. When he no longer felt the wooden stairs but now cool cement he put his hand on the wall, hoping to maybe find a light. With a stroke of luck Luffy found what he was looking for and switched it on._

_Gone was the creepy, monster filled dark. Now it showed it for what it really was; a reading room. Luffy gaped at all of the books. He had never seen so many books in one place before. There were at least seven bookcases filled to the brim with books, and a comfortable looking armchair. Luffy tried it out and found that it was indeed very comfy. The young boy delicately pulled out a small book and brought it with him back to the armchair. He sat down and was very glad his older brother Ace had taught him to read. _

_He was very pleased to find that the book was filled with fairy tales. With him reading that he forgot about his rumbling stomach and his mother's anger at him for the time being._

_**XxXxXxXx**_

_Luffy flipped through a huge book, soaking all of it's info into his brain. He had been sent more and more into the reading room during the past week for little things that seemed perfectly normal. She would of course drag him to the door, her nails digging to his skin, and then drop him on the first step the lock him in and then walk away. Luffy would always listen to make sure she was really gone before heading down the stairs. He had a feeling that if she knew that he was going down stairs that she would be mad. Luckily there was a vent that led up so if she was coming he would hear her then put the book he was reading down and run up the stairs silently after turning the light off._

_He had finished the surprisingly big amount of fairy tales and had moved on to bigger books. He had tried a few but had gotten so frustrated when they kept using words he didn't understand. So he got fed up with it he went and got a big dictionary that was on one of the shelves. He had read the entire thing too! So he began to re-read the books he had started but didn't understand. He understood it more and found them to be very interesting books. There were still some parts of books he didn't quite understand but he still enjoyed them immensely. _

_Throughout the week he found that he was left longer and longer in the reading room. It was as if his mother seemed to forget he was in here, or was this maybe a punishment? Whatever it was he didn't mind really, the books kept him company. They numbed the feeling of hunger, for both food and the loneliness that had been growing inside him. When ever he had been lonely before he would go and play with Ace or even Makino-nee-san. _

_The young boy pushed those thoughts away as he drove himself deeper into __**The Art Of War**__. _

_**XxXxXxXx**_

_It had finally happened. She had caught him. _

_Luffy had just finished all the medical texts he had found and all that was left was a big book. The book didn't have a name on it but he opened it anyway. When he did he found it was a picture album. The front picture was two little girls who were obviously twins. They were both smiling brightly at the camera. Luffy continued to flip through the pages and watched as the two dark haired girls grew up in front of his eyes. They were always smiling, always so happy. Until the eighth page._

_There alone was one of the girls, but not the same as before. She had no smile; she was just staring blankly at the camera. There was no life in her eyes and it made Luffy feel like she was staring right at him. Luffy shivered and flipped the page. Through out the next couple of pages the girl was there and she was very blank, there were no more smiles. Where had the girl's twin gone? He turned a page and found a picture of the same girl, but this time she was years older and in this picture there was a man with an easy grin on his face, dark eyes, and shaggy hair. But the thing that Luffy had seen that was made him stare at her._

_The woman was smiling. It was a shy, little smile but there it was. It made her look years younger. But it made a shock of realization course through his body. This young woman here was the same woman that was his mother! Now as he realized it he could see the similarities glaring up at him. He flipped some more pages and found those two faces often smiling up at him, his mother's smile becoming what it used to be in the beginning of the album. Then the next picture was one of his Okaa-san in a beautiful white dress looking happier then he'd ever see her before. The picture after that were her and the shaggy dark haired man smiling up at him. They were both dressed very nicely and they both looked so happy. Luffy noticed that his grandpa was also in the picture but he didn't seem as happy as the groom and the bride._

_The next couple of pages were just the two of them. Suddenly there was a picture of his mother holding a small sleeping baby. Luffy felt a small smile on his face as he looked at a small Ace. Both the man and his mother were smiling and their eyes shined with pride and happiness. So this man was most definitely Ace's father…did that mean he was his father also? Luffy continued on with the book full of memories until he reached a picture of his Okaa-san holding another bundle with a slightly wary looking Ace. But it wasn't the wary look that Ace was sending at his younger self but the look on his mother's face. It was the cold, lifeless look that she had after her twin has disappeared from the pictures. It was then that the young boy noticed that the man was nowhere in the pictures, not even in the next few pictures._

_Luffy bit his lip slightly and continued forward. Suddenly his Okaa-san was gone from all of the pictures and he realized that this must be the time that Ace said that she went away. He flipped through more pictures and found them to be just regular boring pictures but as he continued through more and more a worried frown came on his face. All of the pictures were filled with Ace! It wasn't that he was jealous, okay maybe just a little, but it was really strange. He knew he had been in some of those pictures with Ace so where was he? He found that so many of the pictures were torn and he was not in one except the one where he was a baby. On the last picture there was the most recent picture the two had taken. Luffy was grinning at the camera and Ace was smiling slightly with a crooked smile that Luffy loved so much. But over him was a big black X and squiggle marks._

_He bit his lip again and wondered why his Okaa-san would get rid of him in all of the pictures. A sudden painful realization hit Luffy, and he didn't like it. Maybe she really didn't want him? Maybe she hated him? But why? Why would she hate him but then take him in for a couple of months. He suddenly remembered when they first met at the docks; she had automatically assumed that Ace was with him. How here eyes had lost all their light when she realized that Ace wasn't there. He felt the home sickness return with a vengeance and attack him so hard he nearly had to lean over. He sighed and closed the book when he heard the voice._

"_What do you think your doing?" The voice hissed._

_The book slipped from Luffy's hands and he turned around quickly to see his Okaa-san standing at the bottom of the steps, her beautiful face filled with fury. She was such a scary beauty. _

"_How dare you go through my things? I never told you that you could touch anything down here." And as quickly as lighting she grabbed him roughly by the hair and pulled him towards the stairs. Luffy let out a yelp of pain and Tomoko only twisted harder. With every step up the pain increased as she pulled harder on his hair. They finally made it up the stairs and Luffy wanted to sigh with relief but refrained from doing so._

_She pulled him across the hallway and opened a door. It was a bare closet. Luffy was thrown into the closet and the door slammed shut. He heard the door lock and felt his heart beat up._

"_I hope you enjoy your time in there, because that's your new room!" The woman screeched from the other side of the door. Luffy waited, he waited crumpled on the floor in the way he landed. If one were to see him they would think he was a broken doll. Luffy heard his Okaa-San's footsteps go down the hall and into the kitchen. After a few minutes of laying there Luffy slowly got up. He was mentally berating himself for getting too sucked into the pictures to never hear her footsteps through the vents. He wondered if it would be worth it to be stuck in this closet just to see those pictures. It was too early to tell._

_Luffy put his back against the wall and waited._

_**XxXxXxXx**_

_He had been left in the closet for a day and a half before she had let him out. Luffy had been hungry, very hungry when he had gotten out. She had not fed him the day before and it was almost dinner time when he was let out. His stomach was twisting painfully, telling him to get food. It made his head pound and he felt like he had to throw up but all he could do was dry heave since there was nothing in his stomach to get rid of._

_When Tomoko had let him out and set food in front of him he had nearly swallowed it all down in one gulp but forced him self to eat it slowly. He would wipe that satisfied smirk off of that woman's face. He was glad he had eaten slowly because his stomach almost had thrown his food back up. After finishing his soup his mother told him to go behave in the living room. He quickly and quietly made his way in there and sat him self down to draw. He decided to draw some pictures and send them to Ace and Makino-Nee-san. When he was half way done with a picture a shadow covered his light. He looked up and gulped slightly when he saw his Okaa-san._

"_What are you drawling?" She asked with what sounded to be genuine curiosity. Her face resembled the kind and caring face of the woman he had met on the dock._

"_O-oh. I'm drawling a picture and I'm gonna send it to Ace." Luffy said._

_Suddenly the woman's beautiful face twisted into a sneer. _

_"Why would Ace want you to send him those horrible little pictures? He doesn't even want you." She said. _

_Luffy gaped at her but then glared at her back._

_"Nuh uh! Nii-Chan does want me!"_

_Tomoko laughed, a high humorless laugh._

_"Why would he want you? You ruined his life! If it weren't for you Ace would have a mother and a father! He would be happy and not have to worry over you all the time." She said._

_Luffy felt a painful feeling in his chest. Did he really do that? Did he really make his Nii-chan's life miserable? He lowered his head and his eyes were hidden in his bangs. Tomoko smirked with satisfaction. She turned and left the room, leaving a silent Luffy lost in his thoughts._

_**XxXxXxXx**_

_It had been a month. The worst month in Luffy's life. Tomoko became more and more vicious with everyday. It even got to the point that she kept in inside the closet most of the time. Luffy always seemed to be hungry and when he was fed it was always some kind of soup. After eating the soup he always felt kind of sick. Luffy was young but he wasn't stupid. After reading the books downstairs he realized that she must be putting something in his soup to make it bad like that. Luffy knew that he would just have to take it slow and eat it carefully. I mean, what other choice did he have?_

_The black haired boy knew he had lost some good weight that Makino-nee-san and his Nii-Chan had worked hard on putting on him. He didn't say much anymore and usually did whatever his Okaa-san told him to do to avoid getting in trouble. One day she kicked at him and told him to go get the mail. Luffy rubbed the area where she had kicked him and knew it was going to be a bruise. He knew it was bad that he was slowly getting used to all the bruises from both her and his grandpa. _

_He flew out the door and quickly made his way to the mail box. He stood on his tippy toes and opened the mail box and pulled the letters out. As he was making his way back the first letter he saw made him stop. It was addressed from Fuchsia village! He quickly ripped it open and saw a ticket for a boat ride and a letter fell out. He opened it and it read:_

_**Tomoko**_

_**I know I promised that Ace would be with the Luffy on the boat. I know you're angry at me for not letting Ace go to your house and I can't say I'm sorry but I need the brat out of the house to work with Ace. I need him to see that having a younger isn't that great and that he can do such much more without him. Don't get me wrong I'll still turn the boys into well oiled marines but I need Ace to learn to listen to his elders and instilling fear into him is a great way to get someone to follow another. I've given Ace more freedom to do things and all he does is sit around wanting Luffy to come home. He seems to have lost that spark of potential that he had in him. So with regret I send this letter and this ticket for Luffy to come home. It's for the 25**__**th**__** this month so have him ready by then.**_

_**Garp**_

_Luffy felt his throat tighten and his fist start to shake. This man knew what she was going to do to him and he didn't seem to care! All he cared about was turning him and Nii-Chan into marines! His heart started to beat happily when he realized that Ace did indeed miss him. He quickly ran back into the house and was stopped by Tomoko grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him by the wrists and grabbing the mail from him._

"_How dare you read my mail you little piece of…" She stopped when she saw the open letter. She took it and started to read it, her face was blank._

_"Well." She said finally. "I guess you lucked out. The 25__th__ is tomorrow so go."_

_Luffy blinked and looked at his Okaa-san._

"_What the hell are you looking at? Go get your things and get the fuck out of my house you little monster!" She screamed at him, throwing the ticket at him._

_Luffy jumped slightly and caught it and then raced to the room that was his when he first came here. He found most of his clothes still already packed in there and stuffed anything else of his into there and pulled it up and dragged it to the front door._

"_Need some help?" His Okaa-San sneered at him._

_"No. I don't need any help from you." Luffy said firmly._

"_You cheeky little bastard! I hope you get killed!" She screeched. She slammed the front door closed and Luffy made his way past her house and kept going. He was lucky his suitcase was one that had wheels on the bottom. He finally made his way to the docks after an hour and a half. It mostly took that long because his legs were small and the fact that his suit case kept getting stuck on things like twigs and rocks. He sat down and rested behind a tree. The walk there had tired him out so he quickly fell asleep._

_**XxXxXxXx**_

_The next morning he was awoken to the sound of a horn and he got up to see the ship he was supposed to be boarding. He quickly brushed the dirt off of himself and made his way over. He gave his ticket to a surprised crew member and then made his way on board. It wasn't the same ship as Jin-San but that was a good thing and a bad thing. Good because he wouldn't ask about his bruises and he wouldn't have to lie. Bad because he was lonely and wanted to talk to someone. But Luffy just gave a sigh of relief. He was finally going home._

**XxXxXxXx**

The silence was deafening when the memory ended. Everyone was still in shock. Ace was the first to break out of it.

"I'm going to kill him." He growled. "That bastard. He knew, _**He knew**_ what she was doing to him and he wanted her to do it! I never thought much of it when he would bob us on the head since everyone's parents seemed to do that to them every once in a while but that…That is child abuse. I'm going to-to…" Ace let out an animalistic roar and just stood there shaking. Tears started to fall down his pale cheeks.

Shanks moved forward and his hand on the mera mera fruit eater's shoulder and flinched slightly as he felt the blazing heat under his one hand.

"Ace…You know that this is not your fault right?"

"I should've known though! I should've been able to see it! He's my little brother I should've seen through that damn mask of his." Ace openly sobbed.

Chopper, who was nearly in tears blinked. His curiosity peaked.

"Luffy wasn't wearing a mask." He said.

Ace chuckled darkly. "Not one you could see really. He just masks his intelligence and when he's worried." He turned to Luffy's Nakama. "Did any of you know about that?" He asked.

"No." Was most of everyone's answer. But Robin hesitated a little.

"I guessed that he was smarter then he acted like but now this confirms it." She said.

Zoro nodded. "I knew about the mask he wore and Luffy confirmed it."

"Eh? Why did Luffy tell you?" Nami asked, a surge of jealousy flowing through her.

Zoro looked and sneered at her jealousy. "Because I actually took the time to look at Luffy and get to know the real him."

"Oi, don't talk to Nami-San like that Marimo!" Sanji growled, standing in front of the navigator.

"Tch. Stay out of this princess, this isn't your fight." Zoro said, his eyes narrowing.

"It's always my fight if it involves Nami-san." The blonde cook spit back.

Usopp then stepped in slightly, trying to play the pacifist.

"H-Hey now, save this for later. Luffy needs our help remember? And we're not going to help him if you two are fighting are we?" Usopp asked, his voice surprisingly strong. Sanji and Zoro stopped and stared at the long nosed sharpshooter, who now seemed to be fidgeting slightly from the stares he was getting.

Zoro nodded. "Hai. Your right Usopp. Let's finish this and help Luffy."

"R-Right!" Usopp said, a grin coming onto his face.

A ball of light appeared and Usopp grabbed it gently in his hands. His eyes flashed before he put it in the right door. The light shined brightly before it dimmed down again. Just like all the others.

Before anyone could say a word another door appeared. This time the door was almost entirely black with a handful of both blood red and grey. Everyone's heart seemed to stop. No one pushed Yoniko forward; everyone was too scared wondering what could be behind this door. The last had been full of grey and only had a handful of black. How would it be with it the other way around? Yoniko finally moved forward and touched the door. The light covered them in a suffocating light.

_**XxXxXxXx**_

The Straw Hats found themselves on an unfamiliar island. Luffy was fighting a tall man with a flower on his shoulder. The man looked like he was enjoying what he was doing to Luffy…and Luffy continued to scream at the man to release his Nakama. Suddenly they noticed the giant thing behind the man, how they had not noticed it before they didn't know. They saw figures in the thing sinking. They realized with a disgusted horror that the shapes sinking were their own shapes. That Luffy was risking his life for them.

_"So Straw Hat…I give you a choice. Will you run away or shall you die with them?" The man asked, a horrible grin on his face. _

_Luffy, who was pinned to a boulder by arrows in his arms, legs and neck didn't say anything. He made no move to run, to fight. He had simply given up._

"_Very well, I see." The man raised an arrow towards Luffy when suddenly a smoke bomb erupted where Luffy was. Next thing Luffy knew was that he was underground with the mustached man and the family of pirates. They were talking but he barely heard it._

"_Your name is Luffy right?"_

_The Ex-pirate captain looked up and saw a girl from the family of pirates. _

"_I hear them. They keep calling you: "Luffy, Luffy!" They are waiting for you." She said, her eyes meeting his black and nearly lifeless eyes. She watched as his eyes began to flicker with hope until they were blazing brightly. He stood up and put his hat on._

"_Let's go."_

_**XxXxXxXx**_

_Luffy lay on his back torn from sobbing with relief and laughing hysterically. He had defeated the man named Baron and gotten his Nakama back. He could hear them, coming down the hill. With a split second of decision Luffy got up and masterfully masked the pain he felt from his back. The awful pain of his skin torn and tearing even more open in his back. He thanked whatever god or gods that watched over him that he was a fast healer. He was sure that by at least two days time he would probably be fully healed. _

_He waved cheerfully at his Nakama and some even waved back cheerfully. He wondered if they remembered what had happened but as they were coming down he heard someone muttered wondering what they were doing here. He nearly sighed with that blissful relief again. He knew this was going to be hard to explain, and if they saw his back then they would know something bad went down. He sighed, he hope that they would believe the lies he was about to tell them. He hated lying to them but he didn't want them to worry about this now, especially now that it was over._

_He got ready, and hoped that they would believe it._

_**XxXxXxXx**_

_In the end he told them that they had been on vacation, which was the truth. When they seemed to be lacking in the memory department he quickly "Reminded" them of what they did. They seemed to accept these memories pretty quickly and then made their way to the ship. They were all almost asleep on their sleep. They didn't understand why they were so tired and Luffy tossed the idea of maybe them having so much fun into the mix. They accepted that memory as quickly as the fake memories. They got onto the ship and made their way to their own sleeping quarters, the only one semi-awake enough to bid their Captain a good night was Zoro, who seemed to look at the straw hat Captain with a scrutinizing look. He turned and then went to bed._

_Luffy waited for what seemed a while before checking on all of them, making sure they were all asleep before he left the ship. He knew they would be fine now. He walked around he found the mustached ex-pirate captain and the small family of pirates. They had been sitting on the ground discussing something, most likely Baron's defeat, when they noticed Luffy. They all jumped up and Luffy gave them a weak smile. He took three steps forward towards them when his legs gave away and he fell forward. _

_He was caught before he hit the ground. He was laid gently down. He heard the people talking around him but he couldn't decipher. All he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears and feel the pain in his back. He felt air on his chest and realized that they must have taken his shirt off. There was a gasp as they moved him onto his stomach. He felt them start to work on his wounds. He knew they were no Chopper but he didn't want to scare the young reindeer and he knew this was better then nothing at all. He opened his eyes after what seemed like hours of them working on him. He felt a cold cloth on his face and saw the small girl from before who had heard his Nakama's faces._

"_Thank you." He whispered to her, to all of them who were sitting watching the exchange. The girl blinked but then asked the question that was on all of their minds._

"_Why didn't you tell them?" She asked._

_Luffy sighed. He knew his Nakama just accepting what he had told him was too good to be true._

"_I didn't tell them because I didn't want them to worry. If they knew then they would worry about me and start apologizing for what happened. I don't want that. I don't blame any of them, I blame my self." Luffy said._

"_But that's not right!" The father pirate yelled. "You shouldn't blame your self, its Baron's fault not yours!" _

_Luffy made a sound of agreement in his throat. "Yes, but I should've been strong enough to protect them. They are my Nakama, my family. And I couldn't do a thing for them until the end. Even then I needed help. What am I going to do the next time they need my help and there is no one around to help me?" Luffy let out a bitter laugh. "Maybe Sanji was right about me after all…" _

_There was silence. _

"_So you won't tell them?" The mustached man said more then asked._

"_I won't tell them…" Luffy trailed off with a slightly hysterical giggle. "But I'm sure they will find out sooner or later. And I hope for later."_

"_B-but why?" The father asked, his voice agitated as if trying to grasp a reason for why Luffy was doing this to himself._

"_I-I guess in a way it's me being selfish. I don't want to relive through it again. It hurt…so much." Luffy's face showed so much grief and pain on his face before he made his face blank again. "Watching all of them die in front of me and not being able to do a thing. It broke me. You see, I'll be so strong and brave but that's only when I have my friends with me. Every time else I guess I'm just a coward." Luffy's blank face turned to one of a mocking grin._

_No one knew what to say._

_The Straw Hat Captain got up and slipped his shirt on._

"_Thank you…for all of your help." Luffy said, bowing low at them. _

_The others quickly got up and bowed._

"_Thank you Luffy." They said._

_Luffy turned and began to head back to the ship, knowing he would most likely never see them again. With the back of his hand, he waved goodbye to the pirates he knew as friends._

**XxXxXxXx**

Luffy's pirates-slash-friends were shocked. How was it that they didn't remember any of that? All they remembered was talking about going there then there were flashes in between and then suddenly there was them walking down the hill and finding Luffy waving at them. Luffy had filled in the blanks and it seemed reasonable enough. They were so exhausted and so ready to believe anything and just get to bed.

Just how many times had Luffy lied with that smile of his and told him it was nothing. It was starting to kill them.

Zoro knew that Luffy wore a mask but there had been times where he didn't see through it. This was one time he wished he had seen through.

Nami was in tears. She had long ago stopped caring about trying to be strong and not show her tears. She let them flow freely now.

Usopp was shaking. Why had he been so useless? Couldn't there be anyway he could help Luffy? His Nakama?! He felt ashamed and angry with himself.

Sanji was pondering over what Luffy had said. What was it that he had said to Luffy that had made him feel so guilty?

Chopper sniffled. He wished he had been a better doctor. He should've realized something was wrong with Luffy, he should've at least smelled the blood! The small reindeer felt as if he maybe failed as Luffy's doctor.

Robin frowned. She knew she was perceptive and she knew about masks. She had often hidden behind many different masks in her life. She should've seen he was in pain. But taking a good look at Luffy was like a taking a good hard look at her self. Luffy and her were so different yet so much the same. She decided that after this was all over she was going to have a good long talk with her Captain.

Ace could only stare blankly at where his brother's image had been. His little brother had been through so much more then he had known. He felt so useless. He hadn't been able to help his brother when he had been hurt by their mother and now it seemed he wouldn't be able to help him now. What had happened to his little brother that would beg him to read him one more book before even though the book before had been the last one? Where had that boy gone?

Shanks stared worriedly at Ace and the others. He was more worried for Ace then the others admittedly. He knew that since Anchor had chosen these people that they had to be strong. He also knew Ace was strong but after seeing your precious little brother hurt by your own mother with your grandfather's consent and then him almost giving up on his life he knew it was getting to the younger male. He was also worried for Luffy. He had never even suspected literal child abuse. He knew that their grandfather would bop them every now and again but that was normal for almost everyone.

Yoniko stared at the Straw hats. She had heard of child abuse before and had been raised to think that the child would always deserve it but after seeing that she didn't think that Straw Hat really deserved it too much. I mean, he was just a little kid. Yoniko felt something in her chest but then pushed that nonsense away.

They all stood there until suddenly the little light appeared again. This time Zoro caught it. He then put it in the right spot and the light shined again. Everyone was so silent and in their own thoughts when suddenly another door appeared. They all held their breath until they saw the color of the door and then sighed with relief.

The door was colored yellow and orange and a little bit of pink and blue. Yoniko moved forward and brushed her fingers against the door, opening it.

_**XxXxXxXx**_

_Luffy sat in Makino-Nee-san's tavern eating. She seemed happy that he was eating more now. She had thought that maybe since he was growing up that he needed all food he could get. In truth Luffy was scared. He was scared to ever be that hungry again. It had hurt so much and he thought he'd never eat again. Plus Luffy always seemed to work it off some way or another._

_He was taking a sip of his orange juice when the door opened. Makino gasped._

"_O-oh. Welcome." She stuttered. _

_Luffy looked and saw a strange man with bright red hair, a straw hat, and a big grin on his face walk in._

"_Hello there Miss. Do you mind if me and my crew take up lunch here?" He asked, flashing her a charming smile. Makino became flustered._

"_N-no, of course not." And after a second of contemplation she added, "But I will not tolerate any damage to my things are anyone of my other customers." Her eyes flickered to Luffy._

_Shanks saw her eyes slick towards the small youth and laughed._

"_Don't worry ma'am. I know when not to get in the way of a lioness' cub." Makino nodded with a small blush. Shanks turned towards the door and opened it. _

"_Hey you lot! She said we can come in if we behave!" He yelled._

_There was a cheer. Shanks turned and looked at Makino._

_"Excuse me…" He trailed off, waiting for a name._

"_Makino." The tavern keeper supplied. _

_Shanks nodded. "Right, I'm Shanks. Nice to meet you. Do you happen to have any rum?"_

_"Uh…yes, we do." She said, nodding her head. Shanks gave her a even bigger grin and then put his head out again._

"_She has rum!" He yelled._

_An even louder cheer then before came through._

_Luffy watched the people come into the tavern, there were so many different kinds of people and they all seemed happy and cheerful. They all sat around laughing and chatting. He felt someone looking at him and looked to his right. There was the red haired man sitting on the stool next to him. _

"_Hi there." The man grinned at him._

"_Hello." Luffy said bowing his head slightly, his older brother's lessons in politeness and etiquette bursting in his mind. After he had gotten back from his mother's he was more wary of people. He was afraid of the simplest touch at times and had to force himself to make himself still when ever Ace would give him one of his recent hugs that seemed to last forever. The touch made his mother's face appear in his mind when ever it happened but he was touched by the fact that Ace had really missed him so much._

_He was so afraid that people would hurt him again._

"_So…What's your name?" Shanks asked._

_"My name's Luffy." The raven haired kid said. Luffy was quiet for a second. "Are you a traveler?"_

_With that question it sent Shanks and several of his crewmates into bark like laughs._

"_Oh…I guess you could say that. Say lad, do you know what a pirate is?" He asked. Suddenly the room was quiet, waiting for the boy's answer._

"_Oh yeah. My grandpa says they are worthless scum of the earth and need to be eliminated." Luffy said with a careless shrug, taking another sip of his orange juice._

_Shanks surprised everyone with laughing again even harder this time. _

"_Nani? Whose your grandpa kid?" He asked, brushing his tears of laughter away._

"_Monkey D. Garp." Luffy said. The reaction was imminent._

_The man on the other side of Luffy, a tall wise looking man with his long dark hair pulled back in a pony tail choked a bit on his drink, all of the crew gaped at Luffy and Shanks looked like he was trying to catch flies with his mouth._

"_Garp is here…and he's your grandpa?!" He exclaimed._

_Luffy blinked. He didn't understand why they were so stunned by the fact of who his grandpa was. He figure it must be because he was in the navy or something._

"_Yep."_

"_Well damn…I'm sorry." Shanks said. Luffy blinked again._

"_Why?" He asked._

"_Because you have to live with a right bastard if you ask me." Shanks seemed to think Luffy would get pissed with him and take at him but was surprised again when Luffy laughed._

"_That's an understatement!"_

_The two immediately hit it off. Shanks had said that he liked Luffy and Luffy had decided by the end of the day he couldn't wait till he saw them next. Even Makino seemed to enjoy the pirate's company, though she blushed when ever Shanks spoke or looked at her. _

_Luffy went home feeling happier then he had in a month an a half. _

_**XxXxXxXx**_

Shanks grinned, happy that he had gotten to see himself through Luffy's eyes and was happy that he had made Luffy happy.

A small ball of light appeared and Shanks took it and cradled it gently in his hand. He then put it into the correct column. It shined brightly, just like the others.

Yoniko decided that now was the time to do what she planned. Her gaze turned to the tanned skin pirate and her anger grew. If it wasn't for him then she wouldn't be in this mess. She decided that he would go first. She willed her little red orbs to go. Suddenly four red orbs surrounded Usopp in a ring-like circle around his chest.

"Hey, what the-" He never finished that sentence as they suddenly threw them selves into his chest. Usopp screamed with pure pain as his body couldn't take the stress and he collapsed onto the ground, withering in pain. His Nakama all stared in horrified shock. Sanji and Chopper bent down to help him when they gasped with shock. Their hands went through him! Suddenly Usopp all seemed to fade away.

"Usopp! Usopp!" Chopper screamed his Nakama's name over and over until Usopp was completely faded away. Everyone stared in shock at where Usopp had been. The only sound being Choppers nearly silent sobs. Shanks and Zoro looked up at Yoniko. Their faces were angry-no, _furious_ was the word. They both started to pull their swords out when they saw Yoniko's malicious grinning face. She clapped her hands together and with a bright light she was gone.

When their sight returned to them everyone looked around. They were now in a huge hallway with thousands of doors and a chess colored floor.

"Fuck! That bitch lied about this too!" Zoro snarled. There had been an easier way to gain Luffy's memories! While everyone was swearing up a storm, angry at being deceived by The-Bitch-Who-Lived-To-Be-An-Annoyance Nami noticed something with the columns of Luffy's memories. Something that had remained the same during the change. She curiously made her way over and touched one of the memories. She gasped with shock, causing everyone to look at her.

"What's wrong Navigator-San?" Robin asked, her eyes wide with concern. She wasn't even bothering to mask it like she would previously.

"I-It's Usopp." Nami choked. "He's gone! He's been completely erased from Luffy's memory!!"

**TBC**

**Inumaru:** OMG, please don't kill me! I know I left it at a cliff hanger again and I'm sorry. So now you know what those red orbs do, they erase memories/people from Luffy. That's what they were doing to Luffy that one time. So yeah this is probably the longest chapter yet. I'm so proud! **:D**

So hey, if you have time check out my other new story **"Of Wizards and Pirates**" It's a Harry Potter/One Piece crossover, and it has yaoi/slash!! Yay! I hope you review for this and that story!!

**Note:** I don't approve of Child abuse in anyway. It's not right in any way or form. If you or someone you know is being abused please tell someone. A trusted adult, friend, police, ANYONE! And if a friend has asked you to keep it a secret you are also hurting them by not telling anyone. So please tell. And just so you know Child Abuse is not just hitting it is making someone feel like crap. People say that mental abuse is not as bad as physical abuse but it is.

**About OOC Luffy:** I already know I'm gunna get reviews about Luffy being seemingly OOC. While yes, Luffy is smarter in this then what it seems in canon I believe that Luffy is smarter then everyone thinks. I put here that Ace knows of Luffy's mask. He's known Luffy since he was born and had been with him for years so he knows the real Luffy and of his mask. He doesn't approve of it completely but he understood why he put it up.

The reason Luffy put it up in the first case is because he knew if Garp knew how smart he was that the old man would try and make him even more into a weapon. He also saw how everyone seemed to let their guard down around Shanks because of his grinning face and carefree attitude but has seen how dangerous he can be. With people thinking he's weak he's able to take them down. Not all of how Luffy acts is a ruse though. He's not like some super emo/serious guy behind his mask of his, he's a pretty carefree guy who would do anything to protect his Nakama and keep them happy. He just hides the fact that he's smarter then most people know.

Okay, well that's about it. I hope you enjoyed this! Oh and tell me if you want Tomoko's story and I'll put it in next chapter. Thanks and **REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	7. One By One

**Color Symbols:** Purple is for love, romance, and deep friendship.

Blue is happy, content, loyal.

Light green is nervous, worried.

Dark green is envious.

Orange is shock, surprised, amazed, confused.

Yellow is playful, mischievous, sneaky, excited.

Pink is affection, warmth, protection.

Red is anger, frustration, annoyance.

Blood red is hatred, bloodlust, fierce anger.

Black is usually very negative emotions like depression and a very dark kind of anger.

Grey is loneliness, sadness, shame, fear.

White is purity

**Disclaimer:** If I owned One Piece it would be very spastic and as if everyone was on permanent sugar high. And every one would do random shit. So basically it would be a normal day at school for me. XD

**Warnings: Yaoi, angst, cursing, somewhat smarter Luffy, maybe some spoilers for episodes or movies.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Luffy's memories_

**XxXxXxXx** = Scene change

_**XxXxXxXx **_= Scene Change in memories

**Inumaru12:** OMG! I AM SO SORRY!!!! (Hides behind shield) I'm so sorry, you have no idea. I feel so bad for neglecting this but I have had so much writer's block for this chapter so if it's crappy I am sorry. So yeah, I have been a bad authoress. Go ahead and pelt me with blunt objects, I deserve it.

So onward with the story, there aren't many chapters left! Please review.

**Infractus Mens, Convulsus Monumentum**

**Chapter7: ****One By One**

The silence was deafening after Nami's statement.

"B-But how?!?" Sanji stuttered as he looked up from the distraught reindeer.

"I dunno!" Said Nami, pulling her hair in frustration. She was near tears. She didn't understand how this could happen. First Luffy, now Usopp. She couldn't lose them, not now. They still needed to fulfill their dreams. The navigator felt her self shake, her resolve start to break and crumble. She felt an arm encircle her and hold her in a strong and comforting embrace. She looked up and saw Shanks staring at her with a sad smile.

"Don't worry red, we'll figure this out." He said in a soothing tone. Nami nodded and collected her self before looking back to her Nakama. They had all looked away to give her some privacy.

"Okay then! What are we standing around for? We need to keep moving!" She said. Everyone nodded except for Chopper who was still where Usopp had been.

"Doctor-san?"

Chopper looked up and saw Robin looking at him with concerned eyes.

"We have to move on, Doctor-San." She said, a sad look in her eyes.

"B-but Usopp…How will we get him back?" He sniffed.

"We need to find that bitch and force her to fix this." Zoro growled.

Robin picked up Chopper and then they made their way down the hallway with Shanks in the front (because if it was Zoro leading it would take them forever to find where they needed to go.)

"What about all these doors?" Sanji asked, motioning to the many doors on the sides of them as they walked on.

"We'll figure out what to do with the doors later." Ace said. "First we need to find the girl."

"Wha-" Whatever Sanji was about to say was interrupted as three red orbs came flying down the hall. They seemed to be heading towards Nami. Sanji, without another thought in his head except of protecting Nami, jumped in the way of the orbs. With forced them to go straight into him, racking his body with pain.

"Sanji-kun!" Screamed Nami.

Before Sanji completely disappeared, he turned around and mouthed something to Nami. She knew exactly what he said and because of that felt her eyes began to prickle.

She was standing there, frozen. She was running over the words that Sanji had mouthed to her before he disappeared so she didn't noticed when three more orbs appeared, speedily making their way to the group of pirates.

"Come on Nami! We need to go!" Zoro said, pulling her arm. She whipped her head and looked to him.

"Did you know?" She asked him. "Did you know that Sanji loved me?"

"Who didn't know? He's been in love with you the moment he met you." Zoro said.

"No, I don't mean the flirting or anything but really truly in love with me! Did you know? Who else knows?" Nami needed to know.

Zoro looked at her, his face was blank and it made Nami fidget slightly.

"Luffy knows," He refused to use Luffy's name in past tense. "That's why he put you two in a group when we explored islands so often because he knew that Sanji would protect you no matter what."

Nami shook lightly, and found it difficult to swallow. The swordsman sighed almost silently knowing that she was going to be difficult.

"Come on Nami," He said in an uncharacteristic soft voice. "We need to go, now." He pulled her arm gently. Nami didn't budge.

"B-But Sanji…" She stuttered out.

"Nami," Zoro's voice got suddenly harsh. "Don't let Sanji's sacrifice go in vain. He wouldn't want to waste his life just to find that you let your self be killed or whatever the fuck happened to him happen to you! We need to go and find that traitorous bitch and she might have a way to bring him and Usopp back!"

Nami's eyes were wide and then narrowed with determination. She nodded to Zoro and then pulled him back to the rest of the group.

"Let's go." She said, and they all took off running.

The red orbs were behind them and were catching up fast. The hallway seemed to go on forever as they continued past multiple colored doors and they seemed to be getting nowhere fast. Suddenly the three orbs separated from hovering around each other and began to circle above Robin.

"Robin, look out!" yelled Chopper. The doctor suddenly saw Usopp withering in pain and Sanji's untimely confession. Chopper sped up a bit in his speed form and then pushed Robin out of the way, hoping that she wouldn't be too mad that he pushed her.

His plan worked though. Instead of the orbs focusing on Robin, they were now focused on him. He quickly tried to think up another plan to get him self out of this mess when suddenly he got it.

The doctor waited until the orbs were speeding fast around him and then as soon as they were about to run into him he changed back into his small form. The orbs missed him and ran into each other, becoming one. Chopper quickly rolled away from it and ran away from it. The orb seemed almost confused. It hovered where Chopper had been and began to glow brightly and shake until it broke apart into three again. It flew off to try and capture its lost prey.

Robin, who had gotten up from the floor and was running beside Chopper looked at Chopper.

"Thank you Doctor-san." She said, and smiled at him. Chopper gave a brief smile back before groaning.

"Here we go again!" He complained.

The reindeer got ready for the orbs again. They spun around him like a out-of-control carousal and just as he was about be capture he changed into his small form again.

But it didn't work.

The orbs suddenly went downward seconds before they were about to touch and rammed themselves into Chopper, causing him to spasm in pain.

"NO! Doctor-San!" Robin yelled. She swallowed and although it pained her to admit it there was nothing she could do. So as the reindeer's body began to disappear she turned and ran as hard and fast as she could.

Now there was only five.

"Look!" Nami shouted. "That's got to be it!" They didn't know what 'it' was but they just knew it had to be important.

A little far off there was a big door. It was pure white with stain glass on it. (Think Kingdom Hearts) Suddenly, even more of the red orbs appeared, surrounding them. They made a dive at all of them. Zoro tucked himself in and rolled out of the way while the others dodged as much as they could.

On instinct alone, Robin raised her arm and used her hana-hana fruit to smack the orb away. Amazingly enough, it worked on getting the orb away from her…and getting all of the orb's attention on her. They flew at her in a rapid pace, circling her like a predator. The dark haired historian raised her arms and more arms appeared before they swatted at the orbs like they were flies.

Some of the orbs were destroyed on impact; the others simply shook themselves and get back in the game, coming at her with an even more vigor. Suddenly, one made it around her defense of many, many hands and threw its self into her shoulder, making her step back in pain. The other orbs, seeing their chance, did their own form of blitzkrieg and attack merciless.

Robin screamed in agony. She had never felt pain like this before. She was in so much pain she didn't hear Nami call her name, and as she faded away all she could feel was the pulsating pain and then nothing.

With tears in her eyes and anger and hatred in her heart, Nami continued forward towards the door with Zoro, Ace, and Shanks. She hated that all she could do was watch as her Nakama were taken down, one by one in front of her. Was this how Luffy felt when he watched Baron take them all one by one? If it was, then she forgave him for never telling them. It was just too much to take. As she was running she tripped and as she went down, she cursed the stilettos she wore.

Zoro stopped when he heard the red haired woman curse. He turned and saw her picking her self up when the demon orbs reached her. They thrusted themselves into Nami's back like a rusty knife. The swordsman watched as her eyes widened with fear and then those eyes were filled with acceptance. She knew this was her fate and she welcomed it. Maybe she would be able to see Sanji in the next life and tell him how she really felt for him. Her only regret was that she wasn't able to help Zoro get Luffy back to normal.

Zoro swore as the last of his Nakama was gone. Now only three were left.

The door was right there, they had almost made it when suddenly there were thousands of those red orbs. How many could that girl sprout out?!? As Zoro gritted his teeth and got ready for the fight of their lives, while Ace and Shanks looked at each other and shared a look. Shanks nodded slightly and Ace understood. The elder D. pushed Zoro forward, towards the door.

"What are you doing?!?" The swordsman questioned.

"We'll hold them off and watch your back. Just go do what you have to do to save Luffy!" Ace shouted as he put his hand out and shot at an orb as if his hand was a hand gun and shot with deadly precision and hit the orb with a shot of fire.

The mera-mera fruit eater and the emperor stood back to back, ready to attack those orbs. Shanks' sword was out in his hand and a serious look in his eyes and Ace's hand was quickly becoming fire.

"Don't worry about us lad," Shanks said as he saw the concern flash in Zoro's hawk like eyes. "We can take care of our selves. Just go do what Ace said and try to find a way to help anchor."

Zoro nodded and ran to the door. As he reached the door that was about a foot taller then him he pushed open the door and took one look back. The two seemed to be in okay shape but as he opened the door and went inside, he failed to notice that not even they could take all of the strange orbs, no matter how strong they were or what kind of devil's fruit they had. As the first mate disappeared through the door, he never saw the two men pelted with orbs.

The light flashed and swallowed the green haired man, and he was then gone from the hallway.

(A/N: I was so tempted to end it here and then make the next part the next chapter but just decided to add them together since you guys would probably kill me.)

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Yoniko smirked as one by one of the pirates were taken down. She was so preoccupied with watching Fire Fist Ace and "Red Haired" Shanks' demise that she didn't notice when the green haired swordsman had disappeared. She smirked again, but this time more arrogantly.

She shooed the big red orb away from which she was watching the pirates with and looked around the room. She was in a giant room that served as Luffy's main memory room. The ceiling was high above her with many columns which held empty spots which swirled around like spiraling staircases. In the middle of the room was a giant white orb, glowing with power. She knew that this was the real way to have the Straw Hat's memories set in stone but she wasn't saying anything.

She looked at the man in question and watched for a moment as Luffy floated in suspended animation. He had a pain filled look on his face and his fists were clenched. Yoniko narrowed her eyes and huffed in aggravation. No matter how many orbs she put in him he still wouldn't break! He couldn't have any memories of his Nakama left, so why was he so adamant about not giving in? It would be so much easier if he did, then the girl could use him and his freakish powers to get anything she wanted. But of course, she didn't realize that Zoro had not been captured and erased by her orbs and that Luffy knowing that Zoro existed was more then enough for him to keep fighting.

Luffy was confused though. As he watched his memories, he knew that people were missing but he didn't know who. He saw either Zoro or himself talking as if to other people but there was no one there even though it felt like there should be people there. His heart clenched tightly. He wanted to know who those people were, their names were on the tips of his tongues but he couldn't get them out. Even more then that, he wanted Zoro to be here with him. He knew if his first mate was here, the pain would go away. He had a feeling though, that he would be here to help him soon. That feeling caused a small smile to grace Luffy's handsome face.

The long haired girl frowned. Why in the world was the monster like boy smiling? Was he happy this was happening to him? She shook her head, thinking that he was even more messed up then she thought, and went back to work of trying to make him break. She never noticed when the swordsman was sneaking up behind her.

Zoro saw red when he saw Luffy floating in what seemed like a bubble thing, twitching furiously in pain. He wanted nothing more then to go over to the girl and cut her head off for hurting his captain, but then where would he be? He would have no idea how to save Luffy or even the others. So he skillfully drawled his sword and snuck up on the girl. He put the sword to the front of her neck. He kept his face impassive while the girl stiffened and let out a small gasp of fear.

"Now, I'm fucking tired of all these games you've played. I want whatever you did to my friends and Luffy undone. Now." He growled out menacingly.

The girl shook slightly. "H-how? How did you not get captured like everyone else?" She asked weakly. Yoniko cursed her self mentally. How come she hadn't looked more into it when she hadn't seen him captured? That was a foolish mistake!

"Shanks and Ace held off the orbs while I got here." Zoro answered, pushing his Wadou closer to her throat. A thin line of blood prickled at her neck, making her even more nervous then before.

"Now, you'll tell me how to fix Luffy and how to get back the others. I told you before; I have no qualms about hitting a girl." Zoro hissed. Yoniko nodded, fear for her life in her eyes.

"Y-You have to touch the white orb in the middle of the room and focus on what you want him to remember. If you want him to remember everything, just think of that." She said, stuttering at first.

Zoro narrowed his eyes, not trusting her after everything. He pushed Yoniko to make her move and she got the idea. She moved slowly over to the orb, a little too slowly for Zoro's taste. So when he growled and pushed the sword's edge harder against her throat, she got the hint and moved faster.

They stood at the orb, albeit a tad awkward. Zoro used the hand that wasn't holding his sword against the girl's throat and put it against the white orb. The orb glowed a bright white before dimming down again and was warm to the touch. His eyes went to Luffy, unsure if what he was about to do was going to be the right thing. When he saw his captain, his heart winched. There was a red current around Luffy and it was obviously causing him pain. He wished that he wasn't in pain, that he could make it stop and suddenly the orb grew warm under his hand again, and the red current was gone. Along with Luffy's pain.

Maybe, the girl was telling the truth about this about this white orb after all. But that didn't mean he was going to trust her anytime soon. Just as he was about to try and give the orb another shot, Yoniko moved. She threw her self away from the sword and ducked and rolled out of the way from him. Zoro cursed for letting himself get distracted and pulled out his other two swords.

The girl just smirked and pulled out a weapon of her own that was hidden under her shirt. With a flick of her wrist her whip grabbed hold of Zoro's own wrist and with a strong pull backwards she made Zoro fly through the air. The swordsman landed expertly into a roll and was soon on his feet again.

Yoniko sneered at Zoro and sent out three orbs and they were immediately drawn to Zoro. The swordsman wasted no time in taking his swords and cutting through the orbs. It was amazingly affective and soon those three orbs were no more, only making the teenage girl even angrier. A stray thought entered Zoro's mind and he mused that she looked like an angry cat.

Suddenly she started creating even more orbs at an alarming rate. Soon there were too many to count, and they formed a giant wall. The girl grinned a maddening grin and had sweat pouring down her face as she breathed harshly with an unhealthy gleam in her eyes-Signs of a last desperate attempt.

"Let's see you try and survive this!" She yelled. As she waved her arms downward and the orbs followed her command and went straight towards Zoro.

Zoro, of course, got ready for hell and prepared for this. Just as they were about to be on him, Zoro let out his special attack.

"THREE THOUSAND WORLDS!!!"

In a wave of red orbs that came crashing down on Zoro, not even one hit him. He had destroyed all of them with his three sword style secret attack and only Yoniko and himself were left.

"I-impossible." The girl who caused all of this to happen, breathed. Right after that she keeled over from exhaustion.

Zoro walked over slowly and kicked her in the side, seeing if she was really asleep. Yep, she was out cold he figured as he had smacked her with the side of his sword. He still didn't trust her so he took off her coat that she was wearing and tied her hands up with it behind her and threw her whip far away from her. With that finished he made his way back over to the giant white orb, but went around it so he could see Yoniko from where he was.

He put his hand against the warm orb again and felt the familiar warmness. He thought clearly of what he wanted it to do, thinking that he wanted all of Luffy's memories restored and everyone else restored also. Suddenly the big door that he came through opened and a bunch of small white orbs came through, Luffy's memories, and went straight into Luffy. They all continued to go into his captain until there were no more left. Was that it? Was everything over with now? Zoro wondered and hoped it was all over.

Suddenly, a bright light blinded him and when he was able to see again he saw that there was now a door in front of him. Unlike all of the doors that he had gone through before, this one was purely one color.

The door was completely purple.

Zoro felt the door wanted him to go into it, like it was here for him. So Zoro stepped forward and touched the door with a tad bit of hesitation. As soon as he touched it, the door opened and he was surrounded in light and then was gone.

**TBC**

**Inu:** Wow. That was a REALLY hard chapter for me to do. I know it's a lot shorter then all of my other chapters and I'm sorry but I tried my best. This was probably my second ever fighting scene. My first one was a Danny Phantom one and that one was actually not that bad. This one was kind of ridiculously easy though. I'm sure someone is going to say that "Oh, even for a weak girl like Yoniko, she went down too easy." Right?

Well think of it, Yoniko is the kind of girl who got everything she ever wanted when she was little and so she never wanted to work for it. So she didn't really train much/at all so when her servants died she was suddenly forced to have to figure things out on her own. Zoro is so much stronger then her in the first place since he trains everyday ever since he was a child. Yoniko also expels those orbs from her body which causes her to have to use a little bit of her energy, so after creating a lot for the SH and then a huge wave of orbs to take care of Zoro, she ran out of juice and passed out. So that's why.

**NEXT CHAPTER!!!** There will be yaoi. (If you don't know what the significance of purple on the door means then go look at the chart on the top, that's what it's there for.) Just to let you know. It might not be as much as you guys want but I'll try to do my best. Please, review and don't kill me!

Oh, btw, next chapter is the last chapter! Thank you guys so much for sticking with me even though I've been a horrible authoress and made you guys wait for months. You guys are so awesome. Ja!

**Inumaru12**


	8. Luffy's Wish

**Color Symbols:** Purple is for love, romance, and deep friendship.

Blue is happy, content, loyal.

Light green is nervous, worried.

Dark green is envious.

Orange is shock, surprised, amazed, confused.

Yellow is playful, mischievous, sneaky, excited.

Pink is affection, warmth, protection.

Red is anger, frustration, annoyance.

Blood red is hatred, bloodlust, fierce anger.

Black is usually very negative emotions like depression and a very dark kind of anger.

Grey is loneliness, sadness, shame, fear.

White is purity

**Disclaimer:** Me? Own One Piece? Hahahahahaha! That's a good one! But yeah, if I did Luffy and Zoro would've been together by now…though I swear there are ZoLu hints all in it…makes me wonder if Oda-sensei is a closet yaoi fan. XDDD (plz don't kill me Oda-Sama lol)

**Warnings: Yaoi, angst, cursing, somewhat smarter Luffy, maybe some spoilers for episodes or movies.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Luffy's memories_

**XxXxXxXx** = Scene change

_**XxXxXxXx **_= Scene Change in memories

**Inumaru:** Wow guys…this is the last chapter…can you believe it? It makes me a little sad but at the same time happy to see a story I worked so hard on and that I enjoyed writing is complete. After this is done I'm going to work on the stories I promised people. Sorry if you're one of them and I haven't put it up yet. I'm so sorry.

**NOTE:** Hey, I dunno if any of you guys noticed but I went back to chapter 2 and changed the Ace-Shanks scene cuz it was so terribly unoriginal and I had a total brain fart when it came to that. Tell me what you think of the new scene plz, that will be great.

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Recap of last Chapter:**

_Suddenly, a bright light blinded him and when he was able to see again he saw that there was now a door in front of him. Unlike all of the doors that he had gone through before, this one was purely one color. _

_The door was completely purple. _

_Zoro felt the door wanted him to go into it, like it was here for him. So Zoro stepped forward and touched the door with a tad bit of hesitation. As soon as he touched it, the door opened and he was surrounded in light and then was gone._

**Infractus Mens, Convulsus Monumentum**

**Chapter 8:** **Luffy's Wish**

Zoro embraced the warm light. It felt as if he was being held in it. He felt safe. He opened his eyes again and found himself in a familiar place. He had been here once, but now it was like watching from another point of view…Luffy's point of view.

_There was a cool breeze and the sky was a beautiful blue. A raven haired male sat on the railing of the Merry Go with a fishing pole in his hands. Beneath Luffy sat Zoro with his back against the railing, facing the opposite way that Luffy was._

"_Ne Zoro, you asleep?" Luffy asked._

"_Yes." Grumbled the swordsman, annoyed only slightly from being interrupted from his nap. _

"_But you don't sound asleep." The Captain pointed out._

_Zoro grunted but opened his eyes and looked up at his captain._

_"I'm bored. Let's do something fun." Luffy pouted._

"_Go find Usopp and Chopper, I'm sure they'll play with you." The green haired male replied._

"_But I wanna play with Zoro." The raven haired male whined._

_A sigh escaped Zoro._

_"Fine. Let's go."_

"_Yay!"_

_**XxXxXxXx**_

_Luffy had fallen in the water-again. _

_Sometimes Zoro swore his captain did it on purpose, just to mess with him. Zoro sarcastically told him so._

_A somewhat (and fake, but he didn't know that) hurt look came on Luffy's face._

_"Why would I do that Zoro?"_

_The first mate just shrugged and fell asleep, not seeing the smirk on Luffy's face._

_**XxXxXxXx**_

_Zoro let out a light gasp as he arched forward, pushing himself farther into Luffy's mouth. The swordsman let out a choked gasp as he came into his Captain's mouth, pulling at Luffy's hair. He pulled him up, not caring if the younger one had finished what he had started and smashed their lips together._

_He could taste his own salty bitterness on Luffy's lips and it made him hard again in a matter of moments._

"_Luffy." He moaned in a low tone which was oozing of lust. The rubber pirate shuttered from the tone of the voice and nearly cummed himself._

_The captain leaned forward, with a smile on his face and kissed Zoro on the lips right before he asked for more._

_**XxXxXxXx**_

_Luffy was sitting on deck, watching all of his Nakama. It had been a couple of months since the Baron incident and it had just made Luffy even more protective of his Nakama. He looked over and saw all of his family relaxing…but there was one he did not see. The raven haired man stiffened slightly as he felt a sudden pressure on his back before forcing his body to relax. Even after months he could still feel the phantom like pain of the arrows in his back, digging deeper and tearing apart his skin._

_"Hello Zoro." Luffy said cheerfully._

_Zoro merely hummed and fell asleep with his back against his captain's back. Luffy, strangely enough, found his own self beginning to doze off and didn't fight it._

_The two fell asleep back to back. First mate to Captain. Best friend to best friend, in the warm summer heat._

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

_Luffy was so close to his first mate. His arms were wrapped around him and they swayed slightly. They were alone. Everyone else was asleep, so they were dancing slowly in the moonlight._

"_Hey Zoro." Luffy mumbled lightly, knowing Zoro would hear him._

"_What?" Was the green haired man's reply, wishing Luffy wouldn't speak during this special moment of theirs._

"_Will you…Will you ever leave me?" Luffy's voice got small, Zoro would almost say fearful but fear just wasn't Luffy. Luffy would rather smile and laugh in it's face or try to befriend it. Zoro stopped their some-what dancing._

"_No Captain." Zoro said, his voice was certain._

_"Are you sure? I don't want to loose you Zoro. You're my best friend." Luffy had wanted to say more than that. He wanted to tell Zoro that he was so much more then a friend but he didn't want things to get awkward between them._

_The swordsman grasped Luffy's chin and made sure that his piercing green eyes made contact with Luffy's emotion filled obsidian eyes._

"_I will never willingly leave you Luffy. Never."_

_Luffy seemed about to ask something but Zoro silenced him with a kiss on the lips. Luffy blushed lightly and the swordsman decided that he liked that look on his captain. _

"_Shall we continue to dance Luffy?" Zoro asked as he held his hand out. A bug grin broke out on Luffy's face as he grabbed that hand and held it tight._

"_Yosh!"_

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

_Luffy had just beaten Crocodile and had just woken up on possibly the softest bed he had ever laid on. The blanket was nice too, it was warm and safe. The hand that was going through his hair was especially nice touch. Wait- hand?_

_Luffy's eyes fluttered open and looked up to see Zoro running a hand through his hair but not even looking at him. He must be doing it subconsciously. Luffy reached up and took his first mate's hand into his own. Zoro's head whipped around and looked at the other pirate, his eyes filled with concern and worry._

"_You're awake." Zoro stated. Before Luffy could even ask where he was, Zoro had him in his arms and hugging him tightly. "I was so scared. When the king brought you back on his back you looked so…For a moment I-" Zoro's throat seemed to closed up on him, so he just held Luffy tighter._

_The Straw Hat pirate blinked at Zoro's out of character-ness but a small smile of understanding came onto his face and he hugged him back._

_"I'm sorry I worried you Zoro." Luffy said sincerely and Zoro just sighed._

"_I'm going to turn gray prematurely because of you." He grumbled good-naturally._

_The raven haired male laughed before he held Zoro's face in his hands._

"_Maybe, but Zoro will still be handsome." He said. The swordsman's cheeks flushed lightly but he smiled. The two closed the gap between themselves with a kiss. Just as it was getting hotter, the door opened._

"_Luffy-kun, I'm so happy you're feeling better-oh!"_

_The two pirates broke apart and looked at the princess in slight worry. How would she react to them?_

_Vivi's hands were over mouth and her face was red._

_"O-Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you two; I just wanted to see how Luffy-kun was doing." The blue haired princess blushed._

"_It's alright Vivi-chan." Luffy said with a smile, waving the whole thing off. "I'm feeling much better now."_

"_Oh good!" Vivi sighed with relief. "I'm so glad."_

_There was a moment of awkward silence, with Vivi fidgeting slightly._

"_S-so…" The blue haired girl stuttered. "You guys are going out?"_

_The two men briefly looked at each other before turning to the princess._

"_Yes." They said, a little stiffly, a little scared of her reaction would be._

_In the next second Vivi squealed threw her arms around Luffy and Zoro and hugged them fiercely. _

"_Oh my gosh, you guys are so cute together! I'm so happy for you guys." Vivi squealed as she tried to squeeze all the air out of their lungs. When she realized she was choking them she let them go._

"_So this," Zoro motioned to him and Luffy. "Doesn't bother you?"_

_Vivi shook her head furiously. "No way! I think love is love." The girl then sighed dramatically. "I wish I had a camera to take a picture of the two of you."_

_Zoro snorted. "Yaoi fan girl." Said fan girl winked and smiled._

"_And don't you forget it! I can let you borrow some of my yaoi manga for ideas if want to." She teased._

_Luffy raised an eyebrow and Vivi latched onto his arm. "Come on, I'll show you my collection" As she dragged him off and left a shocked Zoro behind._

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

_Zoro was tied to a pole and had a shocked and slightly fearful mixed with awe look on his face. Luffy was standing in front of him with his arms out wide and took all the bullets for him when suddenly he bounced all the bullets back. The boy laughed about how bullets didn't hurt him. The tied up swordsman asked just what he was and the boy gave a fierce grin back and replied: "I'm the guy who's going to be kind of the pirates." With so much confidence that you just had to believe him._

_After a quick fuss over which sword was Zoro's (Then Luffy found out that they all were his) the green haired man gave him a devil's grin and announced that he had a pirate. _

_Luffy knew it would take work getting to be King of the Pirates but he knew now, that he was taking a large step into becoming an actual pirate. He has a crew now (dismissing the fact that it was only the two of them) and he was well on his way._

_The grin on his face just wasn't enough to show how much Zoro's affirmative meant to him._

_Soon, he'll be King of the Pirates._

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Everything was like a blur to Zoro. All these memories were going at a rapid pace. As soon as he got used to one, another would start. Soon his head was pounding from all the bright lights and quickly moving surroundings. But suddenly, his headache was gone and when he opened his eyes he was in a small boat. The boat was the same exact one the day the two of them had left to start their new life of piracy together. It was a perpetual sunset and the waves were calm. There was no island in sight.

Zoro's focus cleared and landed on the person if front of him who was currently facing away from him.

Luffy. Zoro felt his heart rise and then fall when he saw him.

'This must be another memory.' Thought Zoro, dejectedly. For a moment he thought it was the real Luffy, _his_ Luffy.

"Zoro." Said swordsman jumped, but then looked around for his memory counterpart, not seeing his lover turn around in the boat and watch him with an amused expression.

"I mean you Zoro." Zoro's head whipped around and he looked at Luffy.

"Luffy? But how-"

"Y'know, when I first woke up I couldn't remember anything but then, after a while, things started to get clearer. I could see my friends, my family, and everything we went through together. Then suddenly I started to forget things. It was like I knew they were supposed to be there but they weren't and it made me so confused and upset.

"But…you were there always Zoro. I never forgot you and that made me fight even harder to try and remember who the other people who were missing were." Luffy stopped and smiled at Zoro and lightly touched the older man's face with his finger tips.

"I love you so much Roronoa Zoro." Luffy confessed. "I don't think I'd be able to get through half the stuff we get through if you weren't there watching my back." With that he leaned down and pressed his lips against his first mate's, with Zoro pressing back passionately.

"I know I don't say it as often as you do Luffy, but, I love you too. Everything I ever said to you about following you and fighting for you is nothing but the truth." Zoro said, his eyes blazing with emotions.

The raven haired boy smiled gently and hugged him. "I know Zoro, I know."

The two sat like that for a little bit before Zoro asked a burning question of his.

"Luffy?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I'm surprised you don't remember. This is the boat we were in when we first set sail after I freed you." Luffy's smile grew as he remembered the special day. "It was the happiest day of my life, well one of them."

"Why?" Zoro asked, a little confused. Luffy just smiled at him with his eyes twinkling, saying as if he was supposed to know.

"Well, my dream was coming true. I had a Nakama, no matter how small at the time. We had a boat, and my dream was beginning to become real. I was just so happy and excited and slightly nervous at the same time. It was so overwhelming."

Zoro smiled at his best friend, no wonder it was so special to him. He took Luffy's hand and smiled his special just-for-Luffy-smile.

"I think we should head back now Luffy. Everyone is worried over you enough; I think they want you to come home."

"Yeah…" Luffy said, smiling his unique Luffy smile. "Let's go home."

In a sudden bright light, they were gone from Luffy's mind.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Sanji stared nervously down at his Captain and the first mate. After everything that had happened in Luffy's mind he had every right to be worried. After the immense pain then the weird sensation of disappearing then reappearing then waking up in his body had been enough to make even the calmest man freak. The only two who hadn't woken up had been Luffy and Zoro.

Yoniko had been the most recent to wake up. The moment she did she tried to run…only to be pinned to the wall by ace and have both of her arms covered with third degree burns. Her screams of pain and burning flesh had been ignored, though it affected Chopper the most because of his super sensitive nose.

They waited what seemed like four hour which really was only thirty minutes. Zoro seemed to move for a second before being still again, making Sanji believe his eyes were playing tricks on him. Sanji sighed and was about to let Usopp take over when Zoro moved again. There was a slight groan from him as he sat up rubbed his head. He let out a big yawn before he looked around.

"Oi, Pin brow, where's everybody else?" Zoro asked, yawning again.

Sanji grinned at the swordsman, not able to hide his relief and answered.

"They are probably watching Shanks and Ace…um…_playing_ with that girl." He said, his eyes flashing a dark satisfaction. Zoro nodded back and then looked down. He saw Luffy lying next to him and he was still holding his hand.

"Luffy?" He shook his captain lightly and the raven haired male didn't move. Zoro shook him harder and again, no movement or sound.

Sanji could hear his heart pounding in his ears, he was so worried. What if everything they went through in Luffy's mind was worthless? What if he never woke up? But those thoughts were broken suddenly when Luffy mumbled.

"Lemme sleep for a few more minutes." He mumbled.

Both Sanji and Zoro stopped and looked at their captain before they looked at each other. Sanji bent down close to his captain.

"Luffy…If you don't wake up now, I'll never cook you meat again." He threatened.

Luffy's eyes snapped opened and he pouted at Sanji.

"But why?!? Sanji is being mean." He pouted to Zoro.

The swordsman chuckled. "That he is Captain."

The cook, for once, didn't even snap back at the swordsman. All he did was pull Luffy into a hug. He soon let go with a small blush. He wasn't one to show much affection to guys. "I'm glad you are alright Luffy." He said, scratching a cheek. The blond haired man couldn't keep the large smile off his face even if he tried. He suddenly realized something and ran off, leaving Luffy and Zoro wondering what he was doing.

They didn't have to wait long as soon Luffy found himself on the ground again just this time with several people holding him.

Nami was crying, laughing, and yelling at him for worrying him. Chopper was trying not to cry but failing immensely and nuzzling his face against Luffy's chest. Usopp was grinning madly and clasped Luffy's left hand with both of his. He was near tears, if his shiny eyes were anything to go by.

Luffy looked up when he felt someone pat his head and saw Robin looking down at him with a smile, relief evident in her eyes. He smiled at all of his Nakama and when he looked around some more his eyes widened.

"Shanks! Ace! What are you guys doing here?!?" Luffy asked, happiness clear in his voice. Luffy's friends helped him up so he could go see them.

"Anchor!" Shanks got to Luffy first and then used his one arm to pick Luffy up. The younger male squeaked quite unmanly when he was suddenly picked up and twirled around. Ace smacked Shanks.

"Put him down, I want to hug him too." Said Ace. Shanks replied by sticking his tongue out at Ace.

"Nope. I don't feel like it." This, of course, led to Ace glaring at Shanks. The problem was solved when Luffy wiggled out of Shanks' grasp and glomped Ace.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Luffy asked again as he looked up at Ace and then at Shanks. Ace held Luffy with his back against Ace's chest. The fire user's arms were protectively around Luffy's waist.

"Well, we happened to be around and we saw your Nakama ready to fry that chit that did that to you and we decided to come along for the ride." Shanks explained.

Luffy blinked. "Where is she anyway?"

There was silence and Ace's grip tightened and a grin of dark satisfaction slowly crept onto his face.

"I burned her arms and then threw her overboard." He said. Luffy, in turn, said nothing but just nodded his head.

There was a sudden growl and everyone jumped.

"Oh." Luffy said as he put a hand over his stomach. "I'm hungry. Sanji, how about cookin' up some food?" He asked with a large grin, with was infectious. Soon everyone was grinning.

"Sure. I'll get right to it." Sanji said, moving towards the kitchen.

Yes, everything was getting back to what they were used to.

**XxXxXxXx**

Several things happened in the last couple of hours. Luffy and his Nakama had sat down and talked about what they had seen. They had cried, they laughed, and they had gotten angry. They appreciated their Captain even more now. They didn't know they could love someone as much as they loved Luffy.

Another thing that had happened was that Luffy and Zoro's relationship came out into the open. They hadn't meant to let it out but it was an accident. Zoro had been (forcibly) taken by Ace and Shanks to a vacant area where they had threatened him if he ever hurt Luffy. Zoro came back grumbling about over protective family and briefly kissed Luffy on the cheek. Sanji happened to walk in and see and then began to tease them and told Nami, who in turn wanted to know why they weren't told earlier. They all, of course, accepted them and wondered why they didn't see it earlier since it was so obvious.

Now it was night and it was the meteor festival. They had all run to the town when they realized that the festival was tonight and got summer yukatas. It had taken a while and some money but everyone was happy and when they left the shop it was already night and the festival was just beginning.

The group of pirates spent the night having fun to their heart's content but soon it was time for the main event. The meteor shower. The group of them was lying on a grassy field and watched the sky. Luffy's grin of anticipation was mirrored by the others. Soon the meteor shower began and sounds of amazement came from everyone. Luffy suddenly remembered what Nami said about making wishes. He closed his eyes and focused on his wish. When he finished he felt someone take his hand. He opened his eyes and saw Zoro holding his hand and smiling at him.

"What did you wish for?" He asked. Luffy's grin widened and he shook his head.

"I can't tell you. If I did it wouldn't come true."

Zoro just shook his head fondly and squeezed Luffy's hand.

The raven haired captain looked up at the night sky again and went over his wish again.

'_I wish that no matter what happens, my Nakama and I will always be together.'_

**XxXxXxXx**

In a lone hospital room a figure was lying in bed and swearing vengeance. The person had bandages all over their arms, covering the burns that made their arms nearly useless. The person had been accidentally found by fishermen and was then taken to the hospital.

Yoniko was pissed. No, more then pissed. She was furious. The doctors had told her that her arms would most likely never work again and that she would be in pain forever unless she got them amputated. That was not an option for her. She needed her arms so she could use her power. She needed to get revenge on those damned pirates. She yelled for a nurse and one came rushing in

"Where is my lunch? I'm starving! Do you starve your patients?" The girl asked nastily.

The pretty nurse scowled. She was a nurse, not a maid!

"I'm sorry miss. But you'll have to wait-" Suddenly she stopped. It was like she was frozen. Not just her, but everything else was frozen.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Yoniko whipped around and hissed in pain as the sudden motion agitated her arms.

"Hurst doesn't it? And it's all because of those pirates."

A man stood next to Yoniko's bed. He had shoulder length dark green hair, pale skin, ice blue eyes and a small smirk on his face. Next to him was a small boy with carrot colored spiky hair. The boy had blank brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore a plain blue shirt and cargo pants.

"W-who are you? And what have you done?" Yoniko asked. Something inside her told her that this guy was bad news and for once she listened to it and stayed on edge.

"My name is Nox. I want to know…would you like to get revenge on those pirates?" Nox asked.

Yoniko suddenly felt so much rage. It was like her anger had more then tripled when he said that.

"Yes!" She shouted in a desperate tone. She wanted this, no, she _needed_ this. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts of revenge she didn't notice the young boy's intense look at her or Nox's growing smirk.

"Then come with us. We'll help you." He said, smiling falsely. The injured girl nodded energetically and the man helped her out of the bed.

"Let's go Yoniko, onto your new life." Nox said dramatically as he went out the door with Yoniko and the small boy following him. Soon after they were out, time returned to normal and left the nurse gapping and wondering where the girl went.

**The End**

**Inumaru:** I can honestly say I have no idea where that ending came from. I just kind of pulled it out of my ass but it works well I think. It leaves room for a sequel of sorts. If you couldn't tell, Nox and the little boy are both "Specials". They've eaten the strange devil fruits and have different powers. Nox can stop or slow down time for a short amount of time. (lol) and the boy can control people's feelings. That's why Yoniko suddenly felt her anger rise so much, so that she'd be more willing to join him and do whatever he says.

Yes I know that many wanted her to die but she'll be needed (somewhat) in the possible sequel. Sorry if your mad at me but just deal. I don't know when the sequel will be out but I'll try to think up plans for it. Just don't expect it anytime soon.

**Look Here:** I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited this, alert this, and put this on their C2. That's so awesome. I got more then 8000 hits. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me. I hoped you all enjoyed this. I also wanted to say that I have CHALLENGES on my profile! Not just for One Piece but for other series and crossovers! Please check them out and tell me if you wanna do any. That'd be awesome.

Oh yes…on a random note: I always imagine Shanks with a British accent…isn't that strange?

**About Luffy's Mother:** I promised I would tell her story so I'll just give you a summery, kay? Okay! She was born with a twin sister and was jealous of her since their parents seemed to favor her. She became cold while her sister was loving and cheerful. One day her sister got into an "accident" where Ambrose pushed her off a cliff in a fit of jealously, saying that she slipped and fell. Not seeing any reason to not believe her, the authorities said it was an accident. She was still cold until she met Dragon, Luffy's father. Then she became happy for once. They soon got married but Garp and her parents didn't approve of it. Garp because he wanted his son to marry someone else, and her parents because they didn't like him. She got pregnant with Ace and they were so happy but later she got pregnant with Luffy, Dragon decided that it would be safer to leave his family then stay there. He left and that drove Ambrose slightly insane. She believed that it was Luffy's fault that Dragon left and refused to hold him when he was first born. She was found later by the doctor trying to drown Luffy and almost succeeding in killing him. She was sent away to a hospital to help her and then deemed fine later, though she really was not. She still uses Luffy as a scapegoat to this day.

Whoo~! Okay, I hoped you liked this and thank you guys so much. If you guys wanna give me a present since my b-day is March 23rd, you can give me a review…or fan art…or say that you wanna do one of the challenges. XD I'll take whatever. Thank you for everything! I love you guys!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
